


Kinktober 2018

by sundayrain26



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bloody Sex, Bonds, Butt Plugs, Cherry On Top, Chocolate Sauce, Cleaning, Clones, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Corset, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Empathic Bonds, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food Play, Foot Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Lace Panties, Lactation, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Male Lactation, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pinching, Pole Dancing, Possible Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rain, Rimming, Scars, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Sixty-nine, Sleepy Sex, Songfic, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Spooning, Sthenolagnia, Stockings, Strip Tease, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thong, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Trans Male Character, Vibrator, Whipped Cream, Xenophilia, ass worship, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: Day 1: Deep-ThroatingDay 2: Begging & Ass WorshipDay 3: Sensory DeprivationDay 4: Spit-RoastingDay 5: FeetDay 6: Corset & BitingDay 7: Praise KinkDay 8: Angry SexDay 9: SthenolagniaDay 10: Bonds & Hair PullingDay 11: Cross-Dressing & Object InsertionDay 12: Rimming & LickingDay 13: CreampieDay 14: Tentacles & AsphyxiationDay 15: OverstimulationDay 16: Sixty-NineDay 17: Orgasm DenialDay 18: Fucking MachineDay 19: Cock WarmingDay 20: Dirty TalkDay 21: Food PlayDay 22: ThreesomeDay 23: ScarsDay 24: ShowerDay 25: OlfactophiliaDay 26: LactationDay 27: ExhibitionismDay 28: StripteaseDay 29: Sleepy Sex & MassageDay 30: Stockings & Gagging & SwallowingDay 31: Aftercare





	1. Deep-Throating (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: deep-throating, oral sex

Stephen's eyes water as Tony's dick hits the back of his throat. He knew it was coming, he was prepared. He doesn't even gag, not a little, his throat just spasms around the intrusion as he swallows. Tony's hands come up to either side of his face, gently holding him there. His thumbs trace the obscene stretch of his lips.

Tony backs away enough for him to breath and he sucks in a raspy breath through his nose. His eyes shift up to meet Tony's, tears falling. The moisture is tenderly wiped away, his face caressed. His eyes flutter shut, a sign that he's ready. Tony acts in an instant, pushing forward and forward. The head of his cock bumps into his throat again. He swallows and it slides right down until Stephen's nose is pressed to Tony's belly, the thick, dark hairs there.

Just a moment's reprieve and then Tony is moving again, this time with earnest, fucking his throat.

His eyes still water but he happily clutches at the back of Tony's thighs, encouraging him, egging him on. He has to focus to time his breaths, the rhythm of it lets him drift into a trance. Stephen can barely make sense of the filthy things Tony is feeding to him, an endless loop of praise and talking about how good he looks on his knees with his lips stretched tight, drool running down his face, throat bulging.

Before he knows it the rhythm stutters. His eyes open and he can feel Tony's cock pulsing in his mouth, down his throat. He swallows reflexively, welcoming it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've never done anything like kinktober before so hopefully this will go well. I didn't really get the chance to write these in advance so we'll see if I can keep up!
> 
> A lot of them will probably be quite short.


	2. Begging/Ass Worship (Matt/Foggy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson  
> Chapter specific warnings: begging, ass worship, rimming

His muscles are so tense, it feels like something is going to snap. Matt's drawn tight like a bow, being played like a violin by Foggy's fingers. It didn't take long for the pleas to start falling from his lips, just a constant, oh God, Foggy, pleasepleaseplease.

He's had him pressed face first in the mattress, eating him out like there's no tomorrow. There may not be a tomorrow as long as they've been going.

There's lips on his ass, hands tracing around the shape of it. Nails graze his skin and he keens. “Fuck, Foggy, oh please, you gotta -,” he breaks off into a moan when the man in question bites one pert cheek. His weight shifts, pressing back into the attention. Foggy's breath on his skin teases every hair follicle, every pore. A matching bite on the other side has him resorting to grinding against the bed. A light smack to his hip makes him still.

“Nuh uh, Matty, stop that. I'll take care of you.”

He's very nearly crying with need. “Please, I can't.” Foggy guides him up on his knees. Even the gentlest hand on his dick has him burying his teeth in his own forearm to stifle the sob of relief. He almost can't handle the slow, wet tongue traveling up behind his balls, along his perineum.

He's so worked up, all it takes is a tongue to his ass and a few light strokes and he's sobbing, still pleading, as he comes all over the bed.


	3. Sensory Deprivation (Clint/Coulson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
> Chapter specific warnings: oral sex, sensory deprivation, blindfold, deaf character

He feels vulnerable. It was his idea though, he'd hate to call it off before they've begun.

Clint is spread out on the bed, the only stitch on him a padded purple mask over his eyes. Even his aids are out. He feels like he's floating in an abyss. He can feel the faintest vibrations. Phil walking around, it must be. He imagines he can smell him getting closer. That faint, clean scent of his aftershave tickling his nose.

The bed dips beside him and his heart nearly jumps out his mouth. There's a soothing hand on his chest, another on the side of his face. It takes him longer than it should to realise there are signs being pressed into his skin. The letters O and K.

He swallows, almost speaks but changes his mind and rocks his hand emphatically. _Yes._

Clint's not going to let his nerves keep him from seeing this through.

Hands trace down his chest, along his hips. The aftershave scent is stronger and then there are lips on his face, on his lips. It's like a lifeline, he happily opens to Phil's tongue. Fingernails graze his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake to his nipple, circle the soft flesh and gently roll the nub. He can feel himself gasp but the sound is missing.

Phil's other hand has zeroed in on his dick in loose, slow strokes. He writhes against the sheets, settling a hand on Phil's arm, seeking an anchor.

There's a mouth, gentle wet suction and kisses moving lower and lower down his torso. A ticklish jolt as his ribs are passed over, fading into a moan as he can feel the blood rush to the surface of his skin where his leg meets his body, teeth digging in just enough to spark bright against the haze of nothingness.

Slick wet heat envelops his erection and his shoulders roll up off the bed, fingers curling into the flesh of Phil's shoulders. He's moaning, he knows he is, but he can only feel it resonating in his throat, his chest.

Whether he's whispering or screaming Phil's name, he couldn't tell you, but he's chanting it like a mantra, like a prayer. He can feel every little curl of Phil's tongue around him, the slide of his lips, the tiniest graze of teeth. He feels so _aware_ of every sensation, it's almost overwhelming.

Clint is genuinely caught off guard when his orgasm begins to build. His hips twitch, the muscles in his legs bunching tight. He's remotely aware that his legs are snug around Phil, probably in a way that is uncomfortable at best but the man doesn't let up, maintains a rapid rhythm. He knows there's sounds coming out of him but he couldn't tell you what they might be. Probably partial words and sounds, cried out, moaned and keened out into air.

He's acutely aware of his balls drawing up close to his body and then his world turns to static. He can make out the motion of Phil's head bouncing between his legs, the wet suction on him. Clint knows his mouth is open but can only guess at what kind of sounds he's producing.

When he comes back down, there's a distinct numbness in his deaf ears. He can feel sweat across his skin, hands on him, petting gently. His throat feels raw; he must have been screaming. Phil's hands are signing into his skin again, over and over, O - K, O - K, O - K. When his muddled brain works out the letters, his hand rocks _yes_ weakly into the sheets.

Hands leave him for the briefest moment and he panics until Phil is there, pressed full body along his side. Clint can feel his arousal against his hip, simply there, not seeking attention. Phil's focus on grounding Clint, keeping him calm. Too worn out to move, he accepts the touches, the comfort and feels at peace with Phil's warmth surrounding him.


	4. Spit-Roasting (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: spit-roasting, anal sex, oral sex, comeshot

This is easily one of Stephen's best ideas in Tony's very personal opinion. There's two Stephens. _Two._

One is balls deep in his ass, the other likewise in his mouth and he _loves it._ He's actually drooling around the cock in his mouth, moaning around it like a cheap whore. Yeah, Stephen's probably going to give him shit about this later but damn.

Quivering hands angle his hips, pulling his ass higher. He almost loses the dick in his mouth and whines both at the threat of being empty and the sensation of Stephen hitting all the right places inside him. His hands scrabble at the man's thighs, trying desperately to pull him closer. It becomes unnecessary when a particularly powerful, well-aimed thrust shoves him forward, right on to the cock he'd been so concerned about losing. It's so far down his throat, it convulses and he can't suppress the gag. His eyes abruptly water but he happily rocks with the motion, back against the Stephen behind him and forward into the Stephen in front of him.

There's hands all over him, supporting his hips, holding his head, shoulders, tracing the contours of his back. Crafty bastard must be multiplying his hands too, there's no way there's only two sets on him. All those hands and none of them have found his dick where it hangs beneath him angry and red and leaking on the sheets.

He's stuck in the push-and-pull, arms trying to brace himself, not having the opportunity to try to stroke himself off. He knows it's intentional, that even if he tried to reach for himself that Stephen would intercept him. As much as he wants to come, he won't until Stephen has. But he can help that along. Tony clenches around Stephen, squeezing him in rhythmic patterns as he applies some wet suction to the dick in his mouth. The tempo increases until he's barely able to tell which way he's moving. Stephen's pursuing his orgasm, closing in on it fast.

The next second, he's tragically empty, both ends, but wet warmth is spattering on his skin, over his ass and on his face and that almost makes it better.

He licks the come from his own lips, one eye reflexively shut from the fluid there now. The Stephen in front of him vanishes, as do the extra arms. The two hands that remain smear ejaculate into his skin, over the curve of his ass and, finally, around to Tony's cock. A handful of slick strokes later and he's spilling over already come-covered fingers.


	5. Feet (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: footjob, public sex, exhibitionism

This meeting is unending. Tony long since checked out. He's been fiddling with his pen, knowing that if he opened up his tablet or even his phone that Steve would be all over his ass. He starts scanning around. Stephen is sitting directly across from him, clearly listening but also tracing runes on the table.

Genius strikes.

As smooth as can be, Tony slips off his right shoe. His toes wiggle in his sock, considering the room's occupants. No one's paying him any mind. Perfect. He doesn't notice until his foot starts to slide up the inside of his calf. He can see the man twitch. His gaze naturally zeroes in on Tony. Who else would it be?

Tony gives him his best innocent grin and continues his journey past Stephen's knee to the length of his inner thigh. To his surprise, Stephen just pulls his knees further apart and returns his attention to the table top. In any other context, Tony would be inclined to punch the air in victory but, well, that would definitely give him away. Bad idea.

He's pleasantly surprised and, let's be honest, more than a little turned on to realize that Stephen is already starting to get hard in his pants. He wonders if it's the foot thing or the we-could-get-caught-any-second thing. Tony's going to have to ask him later. For now, he's happy to roll and twist his foot and curl his toes all over Stephen's groin. He pretends like he's taking notes as he watches a rosy blush creep up Stephen's face.

Stephen's dick flexes beneath his foot and he must be entirely hard by now. Just the thought has a jolt of electricity hitting him low in his belly. He has to bite his lip against the sounds wanting to escape him. Instead, he coughs, drawing a look or two and damn if that doesn't make him even more excited.

He pulls away from Stephen's lap long enough to kick off his other shoe, returning with both socked feet. Tony's body is tense with the effort of holding himself still while vigorously rubbing Stephen off. The guy must be chaffing by now but he just scoots slowly closer to the edge of his chair. 

His whole body jerks and Tony knows he must be coming in his pants. He has to discreetly adjust himself as he takes his feet back, toeing into his shoes.

Clint, eagle eye that he is, notices. He leans in, “Hey Doc, you feeling alright?”

Stephen isn't even out of breath, just flushed with the tiniest trickle of sweat at his hairline. Tony thinks he must be cheating. He clears his throat as he shifts in his seat, “You know, I'm actually feeling rather feverish if you don't mind.” He moves to get up and Tony holds his breath, expecting to see the wet spot he coaxed into existence. Nothing.

That magical bastard.

As he starts to walk out, Tony is jarred back to his senses. “Uh I'll go make sure he's alright.” He stands to fast, he nearly trips over his feet in his haste to follow.

He's about as unsubtle as neon lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if I didn't really pull this one off very well, this isn't my kink ^^


	6. Corset & Biting (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: corset, anal sex, fingering, biting

Deft fingers pull lace through eyelets, snugging them tight, one row at a time. Stephen can manage it himself but letting Tony do it is so much more enjoyable.

His waist is gradually cinched, his skin tingling pleasantly every time Tony's skin grazes his. The silk sliding against his skin is divine. The thought of having to go out like this is an incredibly sweet torture. Stephen sighs an unsteady breath, his quivering hands coming up to touch the silky material. It sends a thrill through him; they're not leaving their room tonight, he's decided.

The last of the laces are tightened and secured. Tony's hands smooth out over his back, his hips, to his waist. He leans into the touch, letting his eyes close. Lips land on his shoulder, soft facial hair tickling his skin. Stephen feeds a hand back to cup his head, to hold him there. He's rewarded with the sharp pinch of teeth, pressing hard enough to leave an indent. He gasps, “Anthony.”

The man's goatee scritches his skin and he can feel him smile. He turns to face Tony, a little demure as he smiles, eyes downcast. His hands come up to touch his chest. A low rumble in his chest as he beseeches, “What can I do to keep us here for the night?”

Tony barks out a laugh, genuinely amused. “You know it doesn't take a lot to drag me away from high class assholes.” He leans in to kiss Stephen's neck, slips his hands over the corset. “I was really looking forward to seeing the little curve of your waist in this under your suit though.”

He moans a quiet sound of approval and tilts his head away, welcoming Tony in. “I do hate to disappoint.”

“Mmm, we both know you'd rather be fucked than rub elbows with a bunch of snobs.”

“It's a close call.”

Tony just bites his neck once, sucks a mark into the skin. There's no hiding the effect the process has had on them both, Stephen sporting a wet spot at the front of his matching silk panties and Tony tenting out his boxer briefs.

Tony teases along Stephen's silk-covered length then slips his hands down the back for twin handfuls. Stephen guides his face to his and licks his way into Tony's mouth, gasping happily as teeth dig into his lip.

“I almost hate to take these off,” Tony laments as he edges the sleek fabric down his hips. He wriggles gently to help him along and, in short order, they're discarded on the floor.

Loathe as he is to stop kissing Tony, he pulls himself away and turns so he can bend over the chair he'd been using to steady himself earlier. He shamelessly pushes his ass out and spreads his legs. He quickly opens a portal, grabs the lube they keep by their bed and passes it smoothly back to Tony.

He doesn't waste any time popping it open and getting his fingers slicked up. He's on Stephen in a heartbeat, going to his knees so he can sink his teeth into the meat of Stephen's ass while he teases his hole with his slick fingers.

Stephen presses back, eager to opened up and anticipating all the lovely marks he'll be covered with when they've finished. A finger finally broaches him and he huffs for breath, his ribs constricted as they are. He's immediately rocking to and fro, tiny movements to get him deeper.

He's got his teeth in his forearm, still writhing when Tony's trying to squeeze his pinky finger in along side the other three. He keens, “Tony, that's enough, please.”

Tony smiles against his ass, nipping it and persisting until he has all four fingers in Stephen. He gives them one good, slow stroke and caves. He gets enough fresh lube to slick himself up and, leaving one last imprint of his teeth on Stephen's ass, stands up.

Stephen spreads his legs further, a hint for Tony to hurry up but also to lower himself for Tony's benefit. He has to compensate for his mile-long legs and he's happy to do it, especially when it brings Tony's dick right up against his crack. Struggling to be patient, he stretches his torso out, carefully evening out his breaths. He can feel the head of Tony's cock against his hole and he can't stop himself from leaning back. It pops in and he moans. The two of them meet, hips to ass. Tony's hands trace up the cinched curve of his waist, down again and to his hips as he starts to move.

He braces himself on the chair as Tony picks up the pace. He knows it's not going to take long, the build up has been so very drawn out. Tony's thrusts shift around, searching. He helps out, angling his body just so - and _there_ it is. Stephen jolts and cries out, a high thready thing. He can feel his cock leaking, bouncing beneath him and has to adjust his grip so he can take himself in his hand. There's no hesitation, he strokes himself off with a rapid rhythm, coming with a low groan. He's milking the last few drops when he hears Tony's breath hitch. He deliberately tightens around him, enjoying the sounds falling from his mouth.

Suddenly Tony is folded down over him as he comes deep inside, laying one last bite into the meat of his shoulder, the one he has already bitten earlier in the evening. Stephen grunts and shudders, more come dribbling out over his shaking fingers. He doesn't release his bite until his cock stops pulsing and then it's to whisper harshly in his ear, “My beautiful Stephen.” Soft lips return, soothing the bruised flesh, trailing up his neck to his ear. A shiver rolls through him, the faintest bit lightheaded from needing rapid, shallow breaths, and Tony slips out with a trickle of fluids down to his balls, his thigh.

Stephen feels thoroughly used, but pretty and so very loved. He grins, breathless and devious, over his shoulder, “Guess we should take it off now.”


	7. Praise Kink (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: praise kink, massage, anal fingering, anal sex

He's belly down on the bed, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Forced-steady hands massage down his back. Stephen kisses his shoulder and murmurs for the hundredth time what a good boy he is. It makes his skin tingle and his heart hurt, tears prickling at his eyes, even as his cock twitches into the mattress.

Stephen had told him earlier, he knows how Tony likes to be spanked, enjoys it himself as well, but feels like he needs to be reassured that he's not always a bad boy. “Wouldn't you like to be my good boy, Anthony?” And damn if Tony's dick hadn't immediately twitched and begun to gorge with blood, even as his face turned down and flushed. Stephen had just smiled and kissed the moan from Tony's lips.

Now, oh now, Stephen's had him sprawled out long enough for him to come from his beautiful mouth and get hard again. His skin is slick with fragrant oils, every muscle being tenderly loosened. Tony feels like a puddle of flesh and raw emotion. The fact that he's hard is there but hardly at the forefront of his mind. Stephen keeps telling him how good he is, like melting into the bed is some grand accomplishment. If he didn't love it so much, he'd feel ridiculous.

Okay, maybe he does feel a little ridiculous anyway. It's fine.

Stephen's slick fingers have honed in on his ass, stroking over his cheeks and drifting inward. There's almost no resistance to two fingers, even as he relishes the mild burn. It fades in a second and there's more praise, how well he's doing. Tony feels like he's floating.

His preparation is slow and luxurious, building up to four of those beautiful, long fingers. Stephen's patience blows him away. He knows that he's hard, hasn't touched himself once throughout this process. All he can do is happily twist his hips and wait. When Stephen removes his hand, he can only whine softly, twitching with the desire that's flaring up within.

“It's okay, Tony, I just need a moment darling, you're doing so well.”

Tears trail down his face and he hides it in his pillow as Stephen coaxes his hips up to fit another pillow beneath him. A hot pressure at his hole and Stephen coos into his ear, “Are you ready?”

It takes him a moment to gather his wits enough to sob out a, “ _Yes._ ”

Stephen is instantly sliding in, meeting no resistance until there's nowhere further to go. He breathes heavily, clearly beginning to lose his composure. “Oh, Tony, you're such a good - ah, you take me so perfectly.” The pace he sets is surprisingly slow. He can physically feel the man holding back.

It feels divine, every stroke is long, deliberate so he can feel the head at his opening each time, sending him fluttering. It's so gradual, he almost can't tell his pace is increasing until it's there, rapid and hitting his prostate with medical precision.

Tony moans and makes tiny uh-uh-uh noises with each thrust. Stephen covers his back, crooning at him, kissing and kitten-licking sweat from his skin. Tony knows he's holding back, waiting for him. His balls ache and there's a tingle at the base of his spine. He clenches desperately, seeking more.

“Can you be a good boy and come for me, darling? Can you come just like this?”

Lips at his ear, the tiniest hint of teeth. Tony keens. All he can do is try to nod into the pillow and let the sensations surround him. His balls tighten further and a strangled, choked off noise escapes him. The smallest grind into the pillows propping him up and he's spilling into the fabric. Waves roll over him and he feels like he's shaking apart in Stephen's arms. The cock inside him pulses and, god, he feels like he could come again, just from that.

He's panting, sobbing really, when Stephen kisses the side of his face, softening cock still buried inside. “Tony, darling, you did so well, you're such a good boy for me, don't cry.” Shaky fingers wipe away his tears, kiss the tear tracks on his face. “I love you so much.”

Tony's voice cracks when he answers, “I know.”


	8. Angry Sex (CablePool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wade Wilson/Nathan Summers  
> Chapter specific warnings: angry sex, anal sex, spit as lube, no prep, bloody sex, one sided pleasure, possible dubious consent?
> 
>  
> 
> Ehhh, the more I look at this one, the more I want to apologize for it. I churned this one out pretty quick and it shows.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please skip it. I won't be offended.

Shit had gone sideways. Yeah, it was probably mostly Wade's fault, that's _fair._ But did he really deserve the silent treatment? Well, silent may not be the best term for it because Wade has been chattering on, whining and cajoling constantly trying to get a rise out of the man. Cable hasn't spoken a word to him in hours. Long enough that they're almost home.

Wade shoves the front door open and immediately begins peeling his suit off. Nate stomps past him, straight into the bathroom. “Oh is that why you've been a grumpy poo-poo? You just had to make dookie? You coulda just said so, I'd understand. You know - .”

Nate abruptly comes charging back out, pants open. He grabs Wade and tosses him into the wall face first, his suit still stuck over his boots. There's really no preamble, no further warning. Nate just spits in his hand, strokes himself once, spreads Wade open and plows straight in.

Thank god for his healing factor. He's already healing even as blood drips down his thighs. “Holy shit on a stick,” his voice is high and strained but he lets Nate have what he wants. The man fucks him with a brutal intensity, enough so that Wade can really only manage the barest beginnings of an erection. That's fine, really it is. He feels like a giant sex toy and that's kind of awesome.

Nate pushes him around exactly where he wants him, legs spread, bent over, face smashed into the wall. This angle actually has him hitting his prostate more often than not. “Ah, there it goes, we have a full chub,” he's a little breathless, bouncing back into Nate with the momentum.

It's not long before Nate stills against him, coming deep in his abused ass, grunting with exertion.

“Okay, big boy, that's it.” Wade encourages him off and back. “Eee yowza.” His ass is raw in the worst possible way. Any erection he'd managed before has wilted away. Nate's stormed off to the bathroom again, leaving Wade in a heap on the floor, listening to the water running in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like sweet CablePool better, but this is the pairing that came to mind for this prompt, so here we are.


	9. Sthenolagnia (Thor/Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thor/Bruce Banner  
> Chapter specific warnings: frottage, handjobs, comeshot

He shouldn't love this as much as he does, the thrill being picked up as easily as a child's toy. He gets to experience strength firsthand on the regular. Well, almost firsthand. The other guy is an experience all his own.

This, though. Oh this. Thor just _ripples_ with muscles. He can't take his eyes off of them, even as strong arms surround him, hook beneath his backside and hoist him up against the biggest pecs he's ever seen, especially this close. His hands land squarely on them and he feels a flush rise on his cheeks. Bruce doesn't move his hands away, deliberately slides across them to frame them, watching the muscle fibers bunch beneath his fingers.

He's so distracted, it takes a moment for him to realize the chest beneath his hands in rumbling because the man is talking to him. Bruce blinks.

“Are you well?”

He clears his throat, just this side of awkward. “Uh, yeah. No, this is great. Really.” Bruce peers down over Thor's arm. He feels quite high up. He's suddenly aware of his growing erection pressing into Thor's unyielding stomach, his legs spread wider than he's accustomed to around his torso. Everything about this makes him feel small but he likes it. “Yeah, can we?” He licks his lips and leans his weight inward, thrilled that it doesn't impact Thor's balance in the slightest. He aims for a kiss and the first thing that strikes him is the surrounding scruff of facial hair. Then there's surprisingly soft lips, quirking up a little under his attention.

Thor's grin is enough to make him smile back. He's hefted even higher and tightens the grip his legs have around him. He's honestly a little startled by the noise he makes. His hands fall on Thor's wide shoulders and he has to admire the swell of the muscles beneath them. “Did, uh, did you have a plan. For this? I mean -.” He's cut off with a kiss.

“I understand. No, not particularly. I had merely hoped that we could enjoy one another.” Another scruffy-faced kiss.

“O - okay.”

“You seem uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no, I just think I might be enjoying this too much.”

“Impossible.”

He's jostled a little but still feels secure. Thor is moving, he can't see where to until the man sits down on a bed to match his stature. Bruce winds up straddled across his lap. The change brings Thor's own arousal to his attention. It's unmistakable and he can't help rubbing on it.

Large hands fall on his hips and he leans in to kiss him again, this time deeper. Bruce can't drag his hands away from Thor's chest, shoulders, stomach, back, anywhere he can feel his muscles as they move, the raw power there.

Thor, for being such a large presence, removes his shirt, opens the fly of his pants, gingerly, every motion deliberate. Bruce certainly isn't going to stop him. Instead, he works to return the favor, manages his shirt and promptly is lost staring. He ends up with the shirt in his lap, his hands tracing muscle, his mouth moving in to follow. His skin tastes of salt and something slightly sweet. He can't get enough.

Thor seems happy to let him explore as he pleases, just touches and kisses what he can reach until Bruce leans back. He picks him straight up, lays him out on the bed and sets himself to working his pants off. Bruce is dumbfounded a moment before he helps kick them down, shoves his underwear down too because what the heck are they hiding at this point?

He gets a good look at the laces at the front of Thor's pants and shuffles forward to tackle them. Hard flesh teases him with each pass. Thor lends a hand and finishes them with quick, practiced hands. Bruce has to touch the thick cords of muscle making up Thor's thighs, is distracted by them before he really processes the size of the man's erection, exciting and intimidating all in one.

Completely unashamed, all skin and blonde hair Thor looks him over and offers out a hand. “May I join you?”

At a loss for words, Bruce simply takes it, tugging to get him to come closer. Thor's warm grin crinkles the corners of his eyes as he crawls up to hang over Bruce, walls of solid muscle. Not close enough.

“Closer?” A tug at a handful of hair, a touch to his side and Thor is on him, heavy and warm. He grunts into the kiss, hooking one hairy leg up over Thor's hip, encouraging. Thor's weighty dick slides along his in the best possible way, presses into his stomach. Of their own accord, his hands find their way to Thor's ass, digging into muscle and working up a rhythm between the two of them.

Thor's bearded face is going to leave abrasions all over his throat but he loves it. They writhe and roll together, languid at first but building to a near frantic pace. Thor's large hand around the two of them is enough, Bruce loses it. He panics when his vision swims but there's no tinge of green. Thoroughly spent, he watches in a haze as Thor strokes himself off, muscles showcased beautifully as he splashes come all over Bruce. It's all in his hair, up and down his torso and he knows it's going to dry and gunk but he can't ignore the thrill it gives him. He expects them both to sack out, maybe together.

Thor surprises him. He fetches a wet cloth and tenderly washes Bruce clean, every drop. When he's finished, he curls in close, manhandles Bruce into a position to snuggle. There's a sleepy kiss to his curly hair and a soft, “Sleep now, sweet one.”


	10. Bonds & Hair Pulling (Kirk/Spock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Spock  
> Chapter specific warnings: empathic bond, alien biology, anal sex, hair pulling

He wasn't sure what he had expected, bonding with Spock. He thought perhaps their differing species may interfere but, if anything, it's more intense than it would otherwise be.

Kirk is an emotional man by nature. It hadn't occurred to him that taking on another's emotions might be difficult. The hardest part is, sometimes, separating his own feelings from those that filter in from Spock.

Spock had tried to warn him, even before they started seriously dating, that Vulcan emotions, those of a half-Vulcan included, ran much more deeply than those of a human's. He had theorized that the human half even had an enhancing effect as he has to work harder at times to keep an even keel, slips up more frequently than his full-blooded counterparts.

It had been difficult to tell at first, the strength of it. All new bonds burn brightly, it's a mechanism to facilitate a stronger connection. There are times he feels Spock's emotions as acutely as he did at the beginning. Without warning, it can bowl him over.

There are other times that he adores how strongly they can feel one another. Times like now, when Spock is ranging over him with piercing brown eyes, like he's a prey animal. The lust pooling in his belly is most decidedly a combination of Spock's and his own. His eyes range down and he can see Spock's penis peeking out of its sheath, green-tipped and shiny. It makes his mouth water and his own dick twitch happily.

He reaches for Spock, opening and closing his hands like a child. The man's face cracks into a little smile, moves in close to nuzzle Jim's throat. He kisses the skin there, the tingle there making him gasp. He watches the echo of it on Spock's face, feels his erection slip out further along his belly, leaving a wet smear. Jim whines quietly and pulls Spock snuggly between his spread thighs.

Their anticipation builds, bouncing between the two of them until Spock finally presses into his already slick, loosened hole. The ridges make his eyes roll back in the best way, he's immediately twisting about to feel more like a cat in heat. One long-fingered hand runs through his hair, closes into a fist and tugs just enough to make him still. The tiny pinpricks of sensation across his scalp draws a moan from his lips and he's rewarded with a brief flurry of thrusts.

Spock, he had quickly learned, is prone to mischief in the bedroom, like this nonsense, waves of rapid motion followed by languid interludes of long strokes that nearly leave him empty. The same teasing, alternating patterns continue, building like a crescendo between them until it's bleeding into solely swift motions.

Jim is leaving fine green lines crisscrossing Spock's back, letting himself be overwhelmed by the love flooding over him, the pleasure that they keep compounding into new highs.

His body sings, head to toe, another bit of tension on his hair and he gasps aloud as he spills over his belly. The hormones, the release, the exertion all leave him feeling like he's floating. He knows his orgasm will easily trigger Spock's but he does everything he can to encourage it all the same.

The ridges inside him flare, hitting his prostate and teasing the sensitized flesh of ass. That, combined with fresh torrent of pleasure filling him, Spock's pleasure, has him curling up off the bed with a cry. His eyes open to see the thin trickle of fluid that drips from his cock. He groans, long and low, “Oh Spock.”

The man in question kisses him, deep and dirtier than he'd ever have pegged him for. He holds him inside as long as he can but eventually the feedback loop of ecstacy begins to ebb and Spock’s cock retreats, leaving him wet and empty but overflowing with love and adoration.

He pulls Spock back down to him, wraps around him like an octopus, echoing all the warm feelings right back.


	11. Cross-Dressing & Object Insertion (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: cross-dressing, lace panties, butt plug

Tony can't get over how delicate Stephen looks. When he'd mentioned wanting to dress up, literally, in a dress, he'd encouraged it. Somehow he hadn't imagined him looking quite this good. The dress he'd chosen is a deep blue, making his eyes shift to match. The skirt swings around his knees, enough volume to make his hips look wide with a neckline just low enough to let the tiny patch of chest hair peek out.

Tony can't keep his hands off of him.

They'd planned this evening, a nice dinner on the balcony, a little dancing, all very private. Stephen isn't quite ready to go out like this. There's a slow song on and Tony has his hands around Stephen's waist, pulling him close as they sway. Stephen had towered over him in the heels he'd picked out, but casually slipped them off before they started to dance.

The song fades into the next and Tony doesn't want to stop, keeps swaying, but takes Stephen's face in his hands and kisses his sweetly. He murmurs, not for the first time that evening, “You look incredible.”

The blush it brings to Stephen's face doesn't get old.

He moves to whisper in Stephen's ear, kissing his ear lobe, “I can't wait to see what you have on underneath.”

Stephen moans, “Why don't you find out then?”

Tony grins, leaves a trail of scratchy kisses across his throat. “I'll happily take that invitation.” His hands slide along the back of the dress, finds the long line of the zipper and follow it to the top. He loves the way Stephen shivers as he pulls it down.

He rolls his shoulders forward, let's the fabric slip but holds it up against his chest. Tony's eyes trace the straps of the lacy bralette, almost holding his breath, waiting to see more. Stephen slowly lets the front of the dress down so it's just hanging around his hips. The translucent red lace does nothing to cover his already pebbled nipples and Tony is instantly touching them, rubbing gently, tweaking the points.

He follows the lines of his torso, slipping his hands beneath the material and edging it down until it flutters to the floor around Stephen's feet.

The rest of the view leaves his mouth dry. Matching lace covers his dick and not much else, leaving the cheeks of his ass exposed. Stephen's skin blossoms with gooseflesh at the cool evening air.

Stephen leans in close, slips his fingers inside the waistband of Tony's trousers, “I have another surprise for you.”

Tony groans and kisses him. “The suspense is killing me.”

“Perhaps we should move inside.”

One last kiss and Tony takes his hand, leading him in through giant glass doors. He doesn't make it to the bed before he pulls Stephen to him again for a kiss. “Are you going to show me?”

“Mm, I think you should try find it on your own.” That mischievous sparkle in his eyes, the quirk of his lip. He kisses Tony again, working his clothes off to match him. Deliberately, he teases Tony's dick through his boxer briefs as the man's hands come around to grope his exposed ass. Fingers slide in, tracing the contours of the lace, bump into _something_ that has him backtracking.

“Am I getting warmer?”

“On fire.”

Tony just grins, taking the end of the plug and twisting it gently. Stephen shoves Tony's underwear down and pushes him closer to the bed. “Wish you could keep these on.” Tony pulls the lacy strip from between his cheeks, traces the smooth, damp skin of his perineum.

“I think, perhaps, that you'd prefer to fuck me senseless.” He wiggles in the most delicious way, squirming out of the lace panties. Looking devious, he turns and crawls on to the bed, carefully arranging himself with his ass on display.

Tony, almost in a trance, follows, runs his hands along the curve of Stephen's thighs, up over his ass. He pulls on the deep crimson plug, watching it widen and stretch Stephen open around it. “Are you ready?” He pushes it back in, watching the muscle tighten around the neck.

“Oh yes.” His voice has deepened and he presses his ass back into Tony's attention.

He pulls the toy out, long and slow, watching every inch of the way, transfixed. By the time he has it out, Stephen's tossing the bottle of lube at his knee. Tony slicks himself up and pressing in, watching his dick get slowly swallowed up.

Stephen groans, drops to his chest and reaches to squeeze his cock as Tony starts to fuck him. He bounces with the rhythm, letting his dick fuck his own hand as he grunts into the bed covers.

Tony loses it before Stephen does, comes in his ass and stays inside as deep as he can as he reaches to stroke him off.

When Tony finally moves to pull away, soft cock slipping out, Stephen pushes the plug back in his hand. “Plug me back up?”

The resulting groan is answer enough. He adds a little fresh lube to the thing and smoothly slides it into place. “How's that, baby?” A soft kiss to one cheek.

“Perfect.”


	12. Rimming & Licking (Thor/Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thor/Bruce Banner  
> Chapter specific warnings: rimming, licking, prostate massage/milking

He was almost appalled when Thor first suggested it, practically begged him to let him try. Sure, he knew it was _a thing_ but he didn't think anyone would actually want to lick his ass. Proves him wrong.

Bruce is folded forward over a small mountain of cushions, his backside more exposed than he's accustomed to. Thor has been teasing him with licks and kisses for so long, he's lost track of time. All over his thighs, his back, his butt. Large, warm hands have melted him like butter, a fixture draped across the bed like it's his only purpose in life.

It's not until he's thoroughly relaxed, absolutely boneless, that Thor starts to edge towards his goal. His tongue darts out over his balls and up his perineum. Soft lips kiss his hole like it's a gift. Thor's facial hair tickles his skin and Bruce sighs.

His cheeks are pulled apart, held open with big hands, fingers spread wide. The very first lick across his pucker makes him squirm; it's not entirely unpleasant. Thor slowly, patiently, draws shapes over and around the area with the tip of his tongue. Bruce relaxes again, then that warm, wet muscle presses firmly at his opening, persisting until it broaches his body. His legs twitch. He can feel more than hear Thor moaning against his ass and it's like a jolt of electricity to his spine. Bruce whines.

He can actually feel Thor's grin as he takes his tongue back. “I take it that you're finding this to be an acceptable act?” His voice is just this side of smug and if Bruce had it in him, he'd smack him upside the head. Maybe kick him in the face. He smirks a little at the thought and squirms against his pile of pillows.

“So it would seem, yeah.” He wiggles hips just a smidge, enough to get Thor's attention back where he wants it. A light graze of teeth, a pause as though letting him process, and then tongue and lips have returned.

Thor settles in to a steady pace, licking in and around his asshole like he can't get enough. Bruce is soon dripping with saliva, can even feel that Thor's beard is wet where it scritches along sensitive skin. Oh, the beard burn is going to be horrible, if it didn't feel so incredible, he'd beg him to stop. Or shave.

He's a little alarmed to find that he's drooling on his pillow. He huffs and lifts his face out of the wet. Thor hums, closing his lips around his puffy, red rim and _sucks._ Bruce's eyes roll back and his whole body lurches. He's long forgotten _why_ he'd been averse to this in the first place.

His tongue pushes in and in, stretching him wider, a teasing pressure approaching but not quite hitting his prostate. So close. He gasps and pushes his ass back into Thor's face. The man gives one long lick from his balls up to the top of his crack and dives back in with a fervor.

Thor takes one slick finger and slips it in alongside his tongue, probing around until Bruce jerks with a gasp. He milks the spot relentlessly and reaches to take Bruce's erection in hand. It's so much all at once that he doesn't stand a chance. Bruce is coming around Thor's tongue and finger with rhythmic convulsions. Even after the initial waves, a steady trickle of fluids continue thanks to Thor's insistent massage of his prostate. He moans and bites the closest pillow. His voice is drawn out and high when he lets go, “Ah, okay, Thor, please, I can't anymore.”

He heeds the request immediately, kisses his used, wet hole once, then each cheek. Large, overly warm hands soothe him into the cushions again. When Thor comes to lie with him, he feels the man's erection, heavy and neglected against his leg. He makes a plaintive noise and starts to move until Thor lays an arm across him, easily holding him in place. “Rest first. Please, Banner. I'm in no rush.”

He just sighs out long and relaxed, sliding his hand around until he finds it in Thor's while he dozes.


	13. Creampie (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: creampie, trans male Tony, cunnilingus

He loves the sex itself, don't get him wrong. But this. This is like the prize at the end. The cherry on top of the already excellently decadent sundae.

Stephen's waxed poetic about it before, much to Tony's amusement. But Tony appreciates his interest, embraces it and even puts on a show from time to time.

Like now. Stephen is back on his haunches, eyes hooded as he watches Tony spread his legs wantonly. His hand slides down his own body, slipping over his clit with a moan before canting his hips and spreading the lips of his opening. The little hint of white there grows and spills over, running down Tony's perineum to his ass. Good lord, Stephen wishes he had the refractory period of his youth so he could fuck Tony all over again. He sways, leaning in.

Tony grins and runs his finger through the wet. “Don't you think you should clean up your mess?”

He groans and falls forward in an instant to lick up the drop that has strayed the farthest. Tony holds himself open for Stephen, letting him lap up the milky fluid as it escapes. The flow stops and before he can try to bear down to expel more, Stephen has sealed his lips over him to suck more out. Tony moans at the sensation and it's echoed back by Stephen as he works to catch every drop. His dick gives the faintest, interested twitch but he's down for the count; no more out of him tonight.

Stephen doesn't let up, keeps licking and sucking even long after he'd cleaned up as much of his seed as humanly possible. Tony goes along with it, just takes a handful of Stephen's hair to hold him in place so he can grind against his face. It's not until Tony has come at least twice more that he lets Stephen move away. The man licks his lips and crowds up into Tony's space for a kiss.

Stephen nips Tony's lip, voice rumbling in his chest, “You practice that look in the mirror?”

Tony just wiggles happily and hums. “Wouldn't you like to know?”


	14. Tentacles & Asphyxiation (Strange/Tentacle Being)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stephen Strange/Tentacle Being  
> Chapter specific warnings: tentacle sex, asphyxiation
> 
> A smidge on the crack side.

Meeting a sentient tentacle monster may be the best thing to ever happen to Stephen's sex life.

Sentient tentacle being, sorry. Monster carries poor connotations. Frank is actually a very courteous individual.

Courteous enough to not have been offended by Stephen's thinly veiled interest. Honestly, it can't have been the first time Frank encountered someone wanting this.

Stephen is suspended, surrounded by tentacles. His feet are hanging, he's not sure how far off of the floor, he's a little distracted. There's multiple, smaller tentacles curled around his cock, one larger tentacle, oozing fluid and fucking his ass. To top it all off, there are appendages coiling over his throat, around his neck.

The thrill draws a gasp from him and he's left to writhe in Frank's grasp. He's been to the brink of orgasm more times than he can remember, only to have his cock expertly squeezed or attention diverted to stave it off.

His body is so slick with sweat and whatever fluids the tentacles exude that he's surprised Frank has been able to hold him so securely. There must be something to the texture of his tentacles or perhaps the fluid itself, Stephen is beyond being able to ponder it.

A big, rounded knot pushes into his prostate with enough force that stars spark behind his eyelids. A shrill sound is made hoarse and then cut off as pressure builds around his throat. He's left gurgling and gasping, his entire body tingling for air. Dark gray blots out the edges of his vision. Before he can succumb and lose consciousness, he's allowed a little air. A rasping noise, then cut off again, timed impeccably with attention to his prostate, nipples, the head of his dick.

His mouth is open in a silent scream, limbs quaking. Instead of being denied, Frank eggs him on, pushes and shoves until he's over the edge in freefall.

Finally, he's coming. And coming. An endless, drawn out orgasm that leaves him boneless and numb with a loud rush of white noise in his head.

Stephen must pass out. The next thing he's aware of is a roiling, damp bed of tentacles beneath him, gentle touches to his neck and face, quiet sounds of concern. He grunts and needs a solid minute to coordinate himself enough to pat the closest appendage, both soothing and thankful.

Vishanti, he prays Frank is truly as benign as he seems.


	15. Overstimulation (IronStrange w/Cloak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Cloak of Levitation, kind of Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Cloak of Levitation  
> Chapter specific warnings: vibrator, anal sex, double penetration, overstimulation, crying, multiple orgasms, creampie

Tony is relentless. Insatiable. He can't get his fill of Stephen's body.

Stephen feels the same but his body tingles, overworked. Tony has brought him to orgasm only once but it had been so very built up, drawn out, it felt like an eternity. Like he'd somehow harnessed the time stone to throw him in a time loop. An endless cycle of pleasure.

He just keeps touching him, teasing his dick, fucking his ass. Tony's moved on from just his fingers, brought a sizable vibrating dildo into the mix, ever so slowly opening him up to take it.

The beast is finally seated inside him and Stephen twists against the sheets, overwhelmed. The stretch is incredible, has him panting, one forearm covering his eyes, hands balled into fists.

He knows it's coming, knows Tony will turn the thing on, but it's after a couple of strokes, out and in; it makes him nearly jump out of his skin. A high pitched whine forms as Tony aims the thing right at his prostate. He can feel himself getting hard again, cock twitching as it fills. “Ah, oh, Tony, please.” He's not even sure what he's begging for, more attention or less.

What he gets is more.

Tony fucks him deep and slow in a thorough way that makes him tremble.

A finger tracing his already stretched rim draws a moan. He realizes it's freshly slicked when it starts to press in alongside the toy inside him. It's almost too much. “Anthony.”

“Yes?” Tony's up by his face in an instant, offering soothing kisses. When nothing more articulate than a moan is forthcoming, “Do you want to have me at the same time? Would you like that? Two cocks to fill you up?”

More moaning, but louder now. “I don't know if I can.”

“But do you want it?”

Stephen bites his lip. “Ngh, yes.”

“Then we'll try.” A trail of soft kisses down his nose.

He actually whimpers. When Tony starts working his finger in, he caves and hides his face against his shoulder.

“Hold your legs for me, baby.” Tony pushes a hand against the back of his thigh.

It takes him a moment to gather his faculties but, with Tony's help, he gets a grip on both of his thighs until his knees are to his shoulders. His knuckles go white as a second finger starts to ease its way in.

A third finger has his head thrashing from side to side. “Oh, Tony, oh.”

Tony kisses the inside of his thigh sweetly. “I've got you.”

There's more lube dripped over his hole, fed in by Tony's fingers. The vibe, which has been humming along at its lowest setting, stops. Stephen misses it immediately but sighs at the reprieve. He's aware of the faint numbness from the vibration, the way the sensitive skin off his ass is tingling.

He takes his time carefully stretching him open, wanting both to drive Stephen mad and ensure this will be safe. Tony is actively succeeding in the first. Stephen is a babbling mess, his second erection of the evening slipping through the mess left on his belly after his first. Tony licks a stripe up his dick, moaning at the way it twitches beneath his tongue.

It feels an eternity later when Tony is up by his face again. “Steph? Do you think you're ready?”

He's honestly not sure but he trusts Tony's judgement. Nonsense noises spill from him, aborted moans and syllables before he can manage proper words. “I - oh - I don't, I don't know. Tony am I?”

“I think you are, love.”

He's nervous as hell but vishanti does he want.

Tony's fingers leave him and he watches with hooded eyes as the man slicks himself up, adds more lube to his ass. He knows he's being so very careful with him and his heart warms. There's pressure at his rim, Tony's face tight with concentration as he eases himself in. He's suddenly _inside_ and Stephen makes something between a whimper and a groan, losing the hold he has on his legs.

Before they get a chance to fall far, Tony catches them, nearly at the same time as a flash of red. The cloak has swooped in from its place in the corner, wrapping around Stephen's legs and holding them back, knees secure to his shoulders once more. Tony runs his hands along his legs, admiring. He grins a little crookedly at Stephen and the cloak. It's started to get involved from time to time, much to Tony's amusement. It's always focused on Stephen, helping him out, but slowly, ever so slowly warming to Tony.

“Hn, Levi.” Stephen shivers at the feel of fabric on his skin, a slight chafe, but even that faint burn is exquisite.

Tony presses in and in until there's no further to go, the flared end of the vibrator at his pubic bone. A couple short strokes, then he clicks the vibe on. He groans, long and low, counterpoint to Stephen's high gasps. Tony breaths hot against his throat, kisses and licks and teeth raining down.

He's surrounded, Levi across his chest, around his legs, teasing down his belly. Tony over top him, caging him in, fucking into him, the toy jostling inside him with the motion. His hands drag though his hair, grabbing and pulling as he whines and cries, entirely at Tony's mercy. “Anth- Anthony, ah please.”

Blunt fingernails dig into his thighs, up close to his ass and Tony fucks him faster. Stephen feels the build, so low in his belly, his balls drawing up tight. His muscles tighten and quiver and he can't stop writhing about.

“Can you come like this, do you think?”

He whines even higher and wants to scream _no._ He wants Tony to touch him, even Levi, anything he can get. His hips angle and there's vibration and pressure against his prostate. Stars whiten out his vision and the head of his dick presses into his belly. His orgasm crests, crashes over him with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. He clings to Tony, desperately seeking an anchor.

“Good job honey,” Tony coos at him, a little breathless as he keeps fucking him into the mattress.

Tears well up as the sensations continue, his nerves overworked and weary. “Tony, Tonytony,” his voice is thready and breaks. He's not even sure which way is up, his arm covering his face. He can feel Tony shift away, moving back to fuck him harder, faster. The vibe slips into a higher setting and Stephen breaks, screams.

Tony's rhythm falters and, finally, he's coming, filling his well-used hole.

He cries when Tony's dick slips from him. The cloak has loosened its hold on his legs, rippling soothingly over his skin. Tony kisses his face, pets his hair. “Are you ready for this to come out?” He touches the vibrator, now, thankfully, silent and still.

There's a whine but he jerkily nods his head.

“Okay, baby, breath.” The toy eases out, long and slow with a trickle of fluid.

He whimpers and gasps in air, fighting to calm himself. He feels so open and empty, swears he's still gaping open, oozing ejaculate.

Tony nuzzles the side of his face, brushing away tears, full of affection as he stretches out alongside him. He's afloat in tenderness and warmth, happy to snuggle into Tony with the cloak draped over him.


	16. Sixty-Nine (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: sixty-nine, oral sex

Tony couldn't be much happier. He's sprawled out on the sheets beneath Stephen, eye level with his favorite dick. He's eager to slurp it into his mouth securing the base with one hand while he gropes Stephen's ass, pulling him down.

Stephen sighs out over Tony's erection stroking it steady and smooth. His tongue darts out to lap up and down the length. He pushes his tongue into the slit, toying with the sensitive spot beneath the head with his fingernail. The answering moan is instantaneous, a little hiccup in the rhythm Tony had started up. He smiles and seals his lips over Tony, moving to mirror his pattern.

His hands claw at the backs of Stephen's thighs, encouraging him lower even as he gags lightly.

Stephen continues to mimic Tony's lead, replicating the speed and depth, the touches. He holds Tony's ass in his hands, perfect twin handfuls, as his legs come up to frame his head. At Tony's insistence, he gently fucks his mouth.

Stephen comes first, a thing that builds up from his toes where they curl to the pit of his belly. He moans and removes his mouth from Tony's dick, half-heartedly stroking it as he twitches his hips into his face. As his orgasm recedes, he picks up has pace stroking Tony. It catches him by surprise, a groan around his softening dick followed quickly by a splatter of come across his face. A small exclamation, then he seals his lips over the tip, sucking him clean as he rides out the waves, catching the rest of the mess.

When Tony stops shuddering beneath him, he pulls away, rolls off and fixes him with a look. There's come splashed over his mouth and nose, a drop even straying near his eye.

Tony's head lifts off the bed, gets one look at his face and cackles. “That's a good look for you.”

Stephen scoffs and aims a knee at Tony's head.


	17. Orgasm Denial (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: orgasm denial, butt plug, anal sex, begging, crying, spanking, pinching, praise kink, overstimulation

Tony has a tendency to be a little impulsive. He's also always been willing to try just about anything on the sexual smorgasbord. That's nothing new. But he may be regretting his most recent agreement. It had looked appealing enough on paper, a fine practice in theory. Basically, Stephen gets to work him over and work him up but he doesn't get to come. Not until Stephen is satisfied.

He's cheating a little, that magical bastard. Of course there's a spell for this, perverted _sorcerers._ Stephen's got some kind of magic on him so he's physically incapable of having an orgasm. When he'd been informed, he'd asked Stephen, “Why is there a spell for that and how do you know it?”

The man had just grinned at him, a smugly amused thing.

Nevermind that, because it _works_ and Tony's actively cursing it. And Stephen for good measure.

He's growling into air, “Fuck your magic and fuck your twisted mind for even thinking about -.” He's cut off with a harsh groan as Stephen's hand comes down to smack his ass. Jesus, they both know it's meant to be a punishment but he can't get enough it. It jostles the plug in him in a way that makes him need _more._ His cock if hanging heavy and red beneath him, leaking uselessly. He wants to cry with frustration, tears trying to well up in his eyes. “Damnit Stephen.” He pushes his ass back further, inviting.

Instead of the swat that he wants, Stephen pinches one of his cheeks close to where it meets his thigh. It's not what he was looking for but he'll take it. He'll take anything at this point, he realizes, letting his head hang. Just as he's resigning himself to his fate, Stephen's hand comes down over his backside, close enough to actually hit the base of the plug and he shouts.

“You shouldn't feel so sorry for yourself, you did agree to this after all.”

A tear rolls down his cheek. “Yeah but I didn't expect you to be such a jerk about it.”

Another smack, echoed by a moan.

“How about I let you come if you can say the magic word, hmm?”

Yeah, Stephen's enjoying this a little too much. “Fuck me.”

An honest to goodness laugh peals out as Stephen lands another hit. “You have to be a good boy to get my cock.”

Tony whimpers a little but clamps his mouth shut, waging an all out war in his mind. He's not above a little begging but under these particular circumstances he's feeling a little too proud; there's a point to be proven.

Stephen plays with the plug, nudging it in and gently pulling it just enough to stretch Tony's rim.

He drops his head to his forearms and makes an inhuman sound. “Steph.” His face is wet with tears of frustration. It would be so easy to take himself in his hand but he knows it wouldn't get him anywhere, would defeat the purpose of this entire exercise.

“Yes, darling?” He smooths a hand over his ass, appreciating the shape of it, marred with pink marks.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut, fists clenched. “ _Please._ Steph, I _need_ you.” It's true in more than just the sexual sense, a deep vulnerability that makes his skin crawl.

He leans over him to kiss his ear, hot body covering the length of his. “I've got you baby, that's a good boy.”

A shudder rolls though his body, head to toe and it's like a dam breaks. “Please, pleaseplease, Stephen. Fuck me, please.” his voice cracks and he buries his face more fully in the bed covers.

A low croon into his ear, “Good job, baby. You beg so pretty for me.” He presses a hand into Tony's shoulder blades as he pulls the plug from his body.

Tony goes willingly, chest down, ass up. The slightest glance of smooth, hot skin against his ass has him leaning back into it, making the loveliest desperate noises Stephan has ever heard. A hot, blunt pressure then some relief. “Oh!” It's divine but the pressure in his balls remains, heavy and unsated.

“You feel so good, Anthony.” Stephen nips his ear, his neck, has him mounted like the cat in heat that Tony feels like.

He wiggles and squirms, trying and failing to be patient. A few good strokes has him panting, the constant on-the-edge-of-coming feeling overwhelming his senses. Stephen's unsteady hands brace his hips as his pace increases, grunting into his ear. “Ah, oh, please. Steph, please.” His words stutter from him, jarred by the thrusts shoving him into the bed, abrupt rushes of air.

“Can you wait and come with me, do you think? Can you do that?”

Tony has tears tracking down his face, eyes tightly closed. He wants badly to say no, but nods his head into the sheets, gasping out, “Yeah.”

“That's my good boy.” Stephen sucks marks into the side of his neck, keeping a steady rhythm.

It could last an eternity for all Tony can tell, he knows Stephen can _last,_ may as well have the stamina of a damn racehorse. The angle changes just enough that his prostate is being hit more often than not and he nearly can't breath. It's all he can do to tighten around Stephen, hoping to help along his orgasm.

Stephen is wise to Tony's tactics but lets it carry him closer to the edge. His good boy deserves it, he's been, well perhaps not patient, but as close as he can come to it. He fucks him harder, faster, feels the familiar release building up. His hands trace the runes necessary to lift the effects of the spell.

The results are instantaneous. Tony's shrill cry echos though the room, his entire body quaking with pent up need. He times it perfectly, fills Tony's ass as the man spills, untouched, all over the sheets.

Tony is left panting and goes limp in Stephen's arms. He has to guide him over on his side, away from the wet spot beneath them.

Stephen kisses his neck and curls up all around him. “You did so good, Tony, I'm so proud of you.”

He hums, not feeling capable of words, feeling like he's come his brains out. There's a warmth all throughout, complimenting the fuzzy feeling in his head and limbs; he feels safe and loved.

Somewhere in his hazy mind, he's vaguely aware that he may owe Stephen an apology.


	18. Fucking Machine (Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark solo  
> Chapter specific warnings: fucking machine, dildo, anal penetration, masturbation

This is definitely Tony Stark's best invention. Ever.

He's kneeling over the thing, a low mechanical whir sounding out as it fucks his favorite dildo in and out of his ass. His skin is slick with sweat, despite his machine doing most of the work. He slides lower, the stance of his knees widening, to take the toy deeper.

Tony groans happily, his hands sliding along his torso. He plays with his nipples, tweaking them and pinching them a bit harder than he'd usually like. Gasping, he continues on with his left nipple as his right hand detours down his thigh and back up to his dick.

He makes a string of little grunting noises, the air being fucked out of him. Mmm, yeah, that's good.

“Ah, uh, FRIDAY, up the speed, ah, please.”

“Got it Boss.”

The tempo immediately increases. “Oh shit.”

He twists at just the right angle and there it is. He's keening, starting up a rapid pace on his cock. It doesn't take much longer for him spill over his fingers, the fingernails of his other hand digging into his thigh.

His creation keeps pumping away and he's rapidly approaching over-sensitive. “Kill power,” he pants out, leaning down over his legs. The thing stops inside him and he lifts himself on shaky legs to dismount it.

Yeah. Best invention _ever._


	19. Cock-Warming (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: cock-warming, oral sex, butt plug, anal sex, mild daddy kink
> 
> Part one of two, continued in the Dirty Talk prompt.

Stephen hadn't been able to resist. He'd mentioned it in passing one time when Tony was on his knees, sucking him off. And, of course, Tony had heard it and he clung to the idea like a stubborn monkey.

He'd agreed on the stipulation that he was able to convince Wong to vacate the Sanctum. The second the request even hinted at wanting to be alone with Tony, he'd told Stephen to shut his mouth and left.

So here they are. Stephen's sitting at his desk. Tony is on his knees, nestled between Stephen's thighs, with his warm, wet mouth encasing his mostly flaccid dick. Yeah, he's not supposed to be hard quite yet, so sue him.

Tony's lips are already red and swollen and absolutely exquisite around him. He keeps doing this thing, his eyelashes fluttering as goes from looking down like he's _embarrassed_ to looking Stephen in the eye.

He's been flipping through the same tome for at least twenty minutes. He had actually hoped to accomplish something during this ridiculous exercise but he's ready to throw that out the window. He's having a difficult enough time attempting to keep his erection wilted, even with a quite literal endless supply of unappealing thoughts.

He knows that Tony knows, the little shit. That little glitter in his eye every time his cock twitches, begging to gorge with blood. He's not helping either, shifting around like he needs to adjust so as not to lose his precious mouthful. He debates the merits of calling him out versus giving in.

“Tony, darling, I need you to hold still,” his voice is low and a little dangerous.

Tony stops moving at once. His tongue, however, traces the pulsing vein along the side.

Stephen's eyes close and he breaths slow and deep, drawing on all of his patience. When they open again, his cock is still a little plump in Tony's mouth but he feels more in control. He returns his attention to the book laid open in front of him and actually manages some of the research he'd been meaning to get to. It's all very intriguing and he gets a little distracted scrawling notes across his paper. What had started feeling as an awkward, inelegant spread of his thighs has become surprisingly comfortable.

He runs his fingers through Tony's hair, tugging just the slightest bit at the ends. Warm brown eyes meet his. “Go on.”

Tony hums softly, the corners of his mouth quirking around him. He goes to work without delay, sucking and licking Stephen until he's hard. It's an embarrassingly quick process.

He's slouched down in his chair, hooded eyes _watching._ Tony had mentioned that he'd be prepared for him, slick and open in case he wanted him. Of course he wants him, especially after that clear invitation. He pets Tony's hair. “Did you get yourself ready for me?”

His eyes snap up to meet his, shrewd as he hums an affirmative around his mouthful.

Stephen makes the tiniest, happy sound, “That's a good boy.” He starts to shimmy out of his pants. “Get undressed for me.”

Tony is slow to let go of Stephen but eager to worm out of his clothes so he eventually releases him with a pop. He can't take his eyes off Stephen's dick, a look of pride in his eyes at the shiny red flesh. He's all bare skin, his own dick bobbing, neglected between his legs.

Stephen draws Tony back to him with open arms. He coaxes him into his lap so he's straddled over his cock. His hand slides around Tony's hip and down his crack to find a plug seated there. He toys with it, twists it before pulling it out in one long stroke as Tony pants into his ear.

He takes a moment to get some lube where it had been waiting for them on his desk. Freshly slicked, he guides Tony down. He groans and Tony sighs as he's fully seated. His hands fall to Tony's hips to encourage him to move.

He's quick to start gyrating, bouncing and grinding in his lap like he's born for it. Stephen let's his hips flex up, aiming to match Tony's motions.

It's a long ride, Tony being a little minx and constantly changing his rhythms. Stephen feels like first tendrils of an orgasm and digs his fingers into Tony's hips, pulling him down quicker. “Come on Tony.”

He's obliges, pulling every trick he knows, twisting and squeezing around Stephen in patterns.

It works like a charm and Stephen curls around Tony as he comes, gasping in air. As he comes down, he takes Tony in his hand and gets him off almost immediately. He may have underestimated how much Tony was enjoying this.

After, with Tony slumped in his lap, head on his shoulder, he murmurs, “You like being Daddy's little cockslut?”

He shivers and grinds into him, almost wishing he'd not come yet, “Good lord, Steph.”


	20. Dirty Talk (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, daddy kink, spanking, begging, praise kink
> 
> This one kind of became a continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> Part two of two, continued from the previous prompt, Cock Warming.

He has Tony on his hands and knees, scratch that, _elbows_ and knees, even better. “That's right, let me see that perfect ass of yours.” He bows his back even further, stretching like a cat. “Good job, baby.” Stephen smacks his ass, a few light hits, just to hear the sound and watch the rounded flesh wiggle and rebound. “Your ass moves like a work of art, you know that, Anthony?”

Tony just moans and presses his backside out for more attention. The sounds he makes when Stephen eases slick fingers inside are some of the best he's heard. “Let me hear you, that's it.” He's immediately louder and Stephen can tell he's putting on a show but that's perfectly fine by him.

He runs his thumbnail along his perineum, basks in the gasping moans it evokes.

“Ah! Fuck, Stephen, don't stop.”

He's happy to repeat the motion as he works his fingers in and out, scissoring and spreading him open. “Do you think you're ready for my cock?”

Tony moans like a hooker. “Yes! Give me your cock, please, fuck me with your big cock,” he breaks off with a little whine, hesitating, “Daddy.”

It goes straight to his dick, he throbs with need as he spreads lube over his length. “Such a good boy.” He removes his fingers and gets the head of his dick in line to replace them. Just a little pressure and Tony's hole swallows him right up. Stephen groans out, “You take me like you're made for it, look at that. My good boy, oh, that tight little ass of yours just pulls me right in.” He bottoms out and shifts from side to side before leaning to draw back in a slow slide. It feels like dredging himself out of mud. “Do you feel that? Your body doesn't want to let me go, my little cock-hungry baby.”

Tony makes all manner of noise, wriggles all over. This is hitting so many of his buttons. His own dick is so heavy beneath him where it hangs largely untouched. He can feel moisture at the head and he shimmies with the end goal of feeling some kind of touch, pressure, anything against it.

Stephen stills him almost immediately, hands around his waist, down to his hips. “Nuh uh, honey, let Daddy take care of you.” He thrusts in and out several times, just watching Tony's ass accept him. When Tony starts to wiggle in his grasp again, he reaches under him, takes a circuitous route to his erection. “Look at you, all worked up.” He thumbs the damp head of his dick, soaking up the lovely sounds Tony makes. “What do you want, baby?”

He emits a high keen and rolls his hips between Stephen's dick in his ass and his hand on his cock. “Please. Daddy, please, I want to come.”

Stephen folds himself down over Tony's back, kisses the back of his ear. “Of course, baby boy, you ask so nice.” He keeps up a good, steady pace, fucking Tony, groaning as he feels Tony tremble beneath him. “You want to come on Daddy's cock, baby? Is that what you want?”

Tony is beside himself, his head hanging until he loses his stance and falls to his chest and shoulders. He buries his face in the bed covers, muffling his moans. “Ahh, yes, please.” A whine. “Please Daddy.”

Vishanti, he begs so pretty. “Such a good boy, come on, come for Daddy.”

His breath hitches and he quakes apart beneath him. Stephen coos in his ear, telling him what a good boy he is, how pretty he looks when he's coming and how perfect he feels around his cock.

He fucks him through the aftershocks, keeps going even as Tony squirms with oversensitivity until he's chasing his own orgasm.

Both of them sated, Stephen pulls Tony up so he's resting in his lap and holds him close. “You did so well, Tony,” he whispers, gently stroking sweat-slicked skin.

Tony's still catching his breath, pants out, “For the record, I do like being your cockslut." A coy simper over his shoulder, "Daddy."


	21. Food Play (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: food play, oral sex

Stephen really shouldn't be surprised at this point. But he is. A little. Tony's splayed out in front of him, legs open, dick bobbing in his face, when the man reaches over and produces nothing other than a can of whipped cream.

When he shakes it with a leer on his face, Stephen just blinks at him. “Seriously?”

Tony grins. “What you don't like whipped cream? Who doesn't like whipped cream?”

All he can do is sigh and shake his head. “Fine, where are you wanting to go with this?”

He cackles joyfully as he dives off to the side. The top drawer of the side table appears to be refrigerated now because why the heck not? Tony comes back with a few cherries in a bowl and a bottle of chocolate body paint. “Hope you're hungry.” He has the audacity to wink as he dispenses a line of whipped cream up his dick, two oversized dollops to his nipples. Tony delicately places a cherry at the head of his dick and over each cream-covered nipple.

Stephen rolls his eyes but groans softly and leans up over Tony to take a mouthful of whipped topping and cherry from his nipple. He rolls the bud between his front teeth and tugs it gently. When he looks at Tony again, he know he has cream in his beard, must look ridiculous but he just pulls him in to kiss and lick his face clean.

Tony holds up the chocolate with hopeful eyes, “Wanna paint?”

A little half snort as he takes the bottle. He opens it to find a brush already dripping with chocolate. It's thicker than he anticipated but he supposes that is to keep it from running. His lips quirk as a clever thought comes to mind. Stephen takes the brush and goes to work on Tony's stomach, his brow furrowed a little as he concentrates.

Tony holds his breath and tries not to squirm, sightly ticklish at the soft passes of the brush over his skin. Gooseflesh ripples out from each touch of cool chocolate. When he looks down, his heart nearly stops. Stephen is covering him with all kinds of runes. His voice comes out a little high, “Uh, Steph, what exactly are you drawing on me?”

“Hm? Oh nothing to be concerned about.” He messes up a line as Tony moves and leans down to lick up the extra, the muscles in Tony's torso jerking as he does.

He's still rather leery of magic in the bedroom, especially the kinds that's he can't readily see. Stephen's clones or extra arms, he's a-okay with. This makes him nervous. The runes continue down his thighs, up to his neck and he's more wound up from the process than he thought he'd be. His dick twitches, dripping melting whipped cream to his belly, the cherry barely hanging on.

Stephen ducks his head down, sucks the cherry into his mouth without even touching skin. He brings his mouth to Tony's, holding the cherry between his front teeth in offering. Tony takes it with a moan, sweet cherry exploding over his tongue as Stephen starts licking chocolate from his throat. He follows the lines he'd made, moving down. The chocolate is stubborn in several places and he has to suck at it to really clean it off, leaving pink marks across Tony's skin. He's at Tony's chest, over his mass of scar tissue, lovingly licking the paint away. Once he's satisfied, he tackles the half-puddle of whipped-topping-with-cherry from Tony's left nipple. He takes longer than strictly necessary, flicking his tongue over the pebbled point.

Tony's all but forgotten about the magical writing on his skin, lost in the sensation of Stephen's mouth all over him. He gasps out and twists away as his tongue tickles his ribs. His mouth sucking along the very lowest part of his belly does the same. It's a pleasant surprise when his lips finally reach his erection, the mostly liquified whipped cream being lapped up with kitten licks.

He seals his lips around the head of Tony's cock, suckling away the sweet residue. He steadies his hips, holds him in place, and sucks him down farther. His head bobs between Tony's chocolate-covered spread thighs. Stephen deliberately moans around his mouthful and picks up the pace. Chocolate smears the side of his face, into his hair as Tony's legs tighten around him. He doubles his efforts and Tony is coming as he sucks him through it, letting Tony's ejaculate pool in his mouth. Swallowing it down, he chases it with a broad swipe of his tongue over the remnants of chocolate on Tony's thigh.

Tony shivers and takes in the chocolate sauce and whipped cream all in Stephen's facial hair, chocolate across his cheek with darkened eyes. Even the paint making his hair stand up that might usually make him laugh, sparks something warm in his belly. He reaches for the discarded can.

“My turn.”


	22. Threesome (FrostIronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Loki  
> Chapter specific warnings: anal sex, oral sex, comeshot, come eating, spanking, threesome, foursome, magic clones

The proposition had made him nervous. Surely sex with Loki was a bad idea. The guy has tried kill him on more than one occasion.

Than again he is kind of the king of bad ideas.

Plus Stephen had sworn up and down that he's turned over a new leaf. Or that he was at least not imminently dangerous. So reassuring.

Anyway, here they are. Tony is surprisingly not regretting his life. He has Stephen at his back, insistent erection against his ass, hands on his chest, and two Lokis at his front. Yes, two. Of course Stephen would suggest a threesome with another magical being. Foursome? Whatever.

One Loki is on his knees with Tony's dick in his silver-tongued mouth. The other is a little to the side, crowded up against him sucking red marks into his throat.

He has to admit that Loki is damn good with his mouth, is willing to let him do anything he damn well pleases at this point. Stephen taps the inside of his thigh and he widens his stance without hesitation. He can feel the blunt, slick head of his dick against his entrance and he angles his hips, welcoming him in. The pressure peaks, then resolves immediately as he slides in. Tony sighs into Loki’s mouth as moves to meet him in a kiss. His tongue does things he's pretty certain are not humanly possible.

Stephen starts fucking into him, pushing his dick further into the other Loki's mouth. Mmm, yeah, he might be willing to rescind that bad idea thought.

The Loki licking into his mouth is quietly feeding him questions. “What is it that you want from me? Do you want my mouth? Wouldn't you rather have my ass? I can be anything you please.” He shimmers briefly into the form of a woman, all soft and curves. Tony blinks and Loki is himself again. “No? I think, perhaps, you'd like me just as I am.”

He's not wrong. Loki is gorgeous, long lines and sinewy strength, looking delicate in the most deceptive way. Before he can formulate an answer, Loki is providing more options.

“Or perchance, I could suck you off and we could come on your face. That seems something you would enjoy.”

He's moaning before he's even finished speaking.

“Is that a yes?” His grin is downright dangerous.

Tony should probably be concerned that it causes such a flare of arousal in his belly. But Loki is like sex on a stick so he's hardly to blame. “Hnn, go for it,” his voice comes out a little strangled, breathless as he is from Stephen's dick hitting all the right places.

The Loki by his face goes to his knees and then he has both of them mouthing along his length, tongues tangling around it. Just the sight alone, twin pairs of lusty green eyes watching him, has him dangerously close to the edge.

One swat to his ass, courtesy of Stephen, and he's coming on their faces until one wraps his lips around him to catch the rest. He's absolutely floored when they turn to one another, pass his ejaculate from one to the other and proceed to lick the remnants from each other's faces. Tony groans as his cock gives a weak twitch, “Good lord, do you have any idea how good you two look?”

The self-confident smirks tell him, yes, Loki is well aware.

Stephen pushes him forward so he has to brace himself on the end of the bed they never made it to. One Loki moves in to kiss Stephen, offering the taste of Tony from his mouth and Stephen's rhythm falters. Tony finds his face in an opportune position to get his mouth on Loki’s dick. Or one of them. Magic hurts his head sometimes.

Loki moves closer to facilitate, placing a hand in Tony's hair even as he deepens the kiss with Stephen. Not to be outdone, Loki-number-two kneels in front of him and taps him in the face with his dick.

Tony glances up at him, a little impish, and switches from one Loki dick to the other. He can't manage much finesse with his hands occupied as they are keeping him from falling on his face. They don't seem to mind. Each Loki starts touching themselves, long, thorough strokes interspersed with rapid motions that have a single goal in mind.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to be coming across his face, dripping from forehead to chin. Tony blinks, one eye listing shut with the fluid running along his eyelid. The Loki on his right flickers and fades, leaving the one of the left, slumped a little on his knees as he watches Stephen's last few thrusts into Tony.

He feels utterly used and remarkably unrepentant.


	23. Scars (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: scars, anal sex

They both have their fair share of scars, no one's denying that. They may be one of Tony's favorite things to focus on. He certainly enjoys the warmth that floods him when Stephen tends so gently to the knots of scar tissue that mar his chest. To know that anyone could love the ugliest parts of him, and not just the physical marks, was enough to make his heart ache.

He supposes that it makes sense that he is so drawn to the delicate scars that line Stephen's hands and fingers. Tony has long since heard the stories, researched what Stephen wouldn't divulge. He knows the price of those simple lines, the devastating loss they had brought. He also knows that they made Stephen the man he is today, still a little arrogant but a soul now looking out for the greater good.

So, he takes the time, as often as he can to dote affection upon them. He'll touch them in passing, trace them whenever he finds Stephen's hands in his, kisses and licks every infinitesimal detail. Tony will memorize them, knows most of them by heart by now.

He's become utterly distracted the moment Stephen's hand came near his face. Tony is still balls-deep inside him but has largely stilled, just moving with an occasional short rock of his hips. He has Stephen's hand in his, fingers and tongue tracing the lines that are now a part of his skin. Some places the skin is smooth, almost unnaturally so, others there's a texture, a ridge that he nibbles tenderly.

Stephen honest to god squirms beneath him, legs still folded up in the air, but pulling closer. He does love the attention. It fosters a warmth deep in his gut. After the initial spark of self-consciousness, the faintest hint of shyness, it's an exquisite experience. The scar tissue has a unique duality, acutely sensitive and mildly numb. He never once considered his hands to be an erogenous zone until Tony has taken such an interest in them.

“Tony, darling, ah! Can you please move?” He lifts his hips to further his message. Tony's immediate thrust sends his toes curling.

Settling into a rhythm, Tony shifts, needing one hand for leverage. He switches from one hand to the other, holding the one he's tending to in his free hand. His teeth graze a particularly sensitive place over a knuckle and he jerks full body. “How's that?”

He can feel the quirk of Tony's lips on his fingers. The delicate scritch of his facial hair is driving him mad. His head turns so his face is half hidden in his pillow as he gasps and grinds desperately up against Tony.

Teeth close over a tender length of scar tissue and he loses it, spilling over their stomachs. Only then does Tony release his hand and fold closer to kiss him even more breathless. He pace quickens and Stephen can hear the telltale catch of his breath as he approaches orgasm. “Come on, Tony,” he urges softly, words slightly broken as the air is repeatedly fucked out of him. He manages to get a hand up, on Tony's chest, lightly scratching the mangled mass of scarring there. “Come on.”

Tony's strangled cry is half muffled against his throat. His dick lurches inside him as he comes.

Stephen takes his face between trembling hands, kisses down his nose to his mouth. “I love you.”


	24. Shower Sex (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: anal fingering, anal sex, shower sex, spanking, magic

Tony's so very worn out, it's all he can do lean against the cool tile wall of the shower. It's his fault. He never seems to know when to stop once he really gets going on a project. Stephen had stumbled into his workshop and found him manically at work, overtired and punch drunk.

His first instinct was to drag Tony straight to bed but a good look at him and his grease-covered self had him backtracking. The closest option had been the oversized shower off his workshop. So here they are.

Stephen is carefully, and with a medical efficacy, washing grime from Tony's skin. He's down to his underwear, had simply stripped out of his clothes to facilitate and expedite the process. He's nearly finished, just rinsing lather from Tony's hair, when he starts to reach for him. He assumes it's stability he's seeking, grabs him by the arm. “I've got you.”

Tony hums an agreement, his hands sliding down Stephen's torso. When he starts trying to peel his wet boxer briefs down, Stephen catches on and tries to intercept him. “Tony, no, we need to get you to bed.”

“Hm, yeah, let's do that.”

“Tony, no.”

“Yesss.” He's caught a second, uhh maybe fifth, wind, and with it, a horny wave of need. He zeroes in on Stephen's neck, mouthing at it aimlessly. Tony manages to distract him enough to finagle his pants off. Or perhaps Stephen has simply given in to the inevitable.

Doesn't matter. They're both naked now under the shower spray. Tony's sporting an impressive half chub already.

Stephen backs him into the wall, his face right up in his space. “You are incorrigible.”

Tony just grins and pulls him down for a kiss, rubbing the front of himself against the man like a cat. He does a happy wiggle when he feels hands on his ass, groping and pulling him closer.

He moves along, bites the side of Tony's neck beneath his ear and murmurs, “What do you want?”

“Your dick.” Tony knows that's not specific enough for Stephen and follows it up with further details after another nip. “In my ass.”

Stephen returns, kisses him senseless in reward. He doesn't waste any time, finds the lube Tony keeps in every conceivable location, and starts opening him up. The sooner he can sate his ridiculous boyfriend, the sooner he can get his ass in bed. To sleep.

They make out like teenagers until Stephen deems him ready and takes his fingers back and slicks himself up. Tony fixes him with a look. “You picking me up or am I turning around?”

Stephen lifts one eyebrow at him. Before Tony can finish rolling his eyes and move to face the wall, he grabs one of his legs and hikes it up around his waist. Fitting his hands beneath that glorious ass, he hefts him up. “I'm glad you think so highly of my ability to hold you up.” He bites Tony's collarbone a little more sharply than he intended and he twists in his arms.

“I'm sorry, I know you're a big strong wizard.” There's still no dick in his ass. “Need a hand there Doc?” Tony reaches down and lines Stephen up with his entrance.

He doesn't reward him with a reply, simply drops him onto his cock and relishes the sounds. Stephen starts fucking him immediately, pressing him into the slick tile.

“Oh!” Tony can't hold back his moans, a hand flying out to grip the nearest hand hold. That turns out to be a bottle of shampoo, which he promptly knocks off the shelf with a loud clatter. The next thing is the edge of the shelf which his hand keeps sliding off of.

Stephen takes his hand in his and holds it to the wall, his other hand still firmly planted under his ass, digging into the flesh. He noses along Tony's throat and starts to leave little red and purple marks all up and down his skin.

He squeezes the hand in his, holding on for dear life, the other tangled in Stephen's wet hair. “Oh _fuck,_ I'm sorry I ever questioned you,” a broken off whine, “You sure you aren't cheating with - ah - magic there Houdini?”

And just like that, Stephen takes his other hand, the one that's supposed to be _holding him up,_ and moves it to take Tony's cock in his hand.

The sound the comes out of Tony is a little less than dignified, could, by some, be called a squeak.”Holy shit!”

Stephen laugh rumbles in his ear, low and dangerous. “You were saying?”

Several thrusts in to being suspended between Stephen's dick and the wall, he's over it; he's not going to fall. He also had other more compelling things to enjoy. Like the _pounding_ his prostate is getting and the sinful way Stephen's hand twists around his erection.

Not for the first time, Strange impresses him with his stamina. Not just the fact that he's yet to come, but that he's still keeping Tony upright with very little effort on Tony's part. Yeah, Tony's a babbling mess.

There's a smack to his ass that Stephen must be cheating to achieve because his hands are still on him. Oh hell, if he's doing that extra arm thing, Tony's gonna lose it. There's another hit and he looks down enough to see Stephen has four arms instead of two. He groans and full body shudders as he comes all over the both of them.

“I'm starting to think you actually like my so-called little magic tricks,” he whispers into Tony's ear, using his extra hands to grip his hips, leverage to really fuck into with fervor.

“Goddamn, you know that drives me wild.” Seriously, he'll take a spanking in any form he can, even if his new favorite way might be from unnatural, extra limbs. He's just a tad oversensitive, moans as Stephen comes inside him. “There it is.”

Stephen slumps against the wall, out of breath, Tony still between him and the wall but now slowly sliding down. He's let his magic drop. Tony clings to him as long as he can.

He finally moves away from the wall and coaxes Tony to let go and stand on his own, thanks. His cock slips out and, with it, a trickle of white that's washed away by the now tepid shower spray.

Tony kisses the corner of his mouth and steps out to dry himself off. He's just getting ready to slink back to his workshop because _ideas_ when Stephen open a portal in front of him that leaves him falling into their bed. “Sleep, Tony!”


	25. Olfactophilia (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: ABO, heat cycles, self-lubricating, anal fingering, anal sex, knotting, scent kink, biting
> 
> Part one of two, continued under the Lactation prompt.

His scent drives him up the wall. That's not entirely out of the ordinary. Truly, he loves Tony's scent regardless of his heat cycle. But vishanti, his scent when he heat does come around. He can hardly hope to contain himself.

Thankfully, he doesn't need to.

He wakes to Tony writhing on the bed beside him, the sweet, cloying scent heavy in the air. His lips spread into a grin before he's even opened his eyes.

Stephen sidles in close, buries his nose against Tony's throat to take in mouthfuls of the scent pouring off his skin. He can feel Tony wake as he licks a broad stripe across his neck. “Hello darling,” he practically purrs, moving even closer to let the beginnings of his arousal to glance over the side of Tony's thigh.

Tony whimpers at the first hint of hot, hard flesh against his skin. He wakes slowly, starts to wrap himself around Stephen before he's cleared the fog of sleep from his head. “Steph.”

“I have you, it's okay.”

Another quiet whimper. Stephen drags a teasing hand down Tony's front, down his chest, his abs, around his cock, down the inside of his thigh and up to his ass. The area is already slick and soft, yielding easily to the pressure of a couple fingers. He lets them be drawn in, gently strokes inside with the pads of his fingers and the air floods with pheromones that have Stephen salivating. He licks his throat, humming, “How do you want it, love?”

Tony loves to watch Stephen fuck him, enjoys being sprawled out on his back to let him do as he pleases. But the drive to present during his heat, especially for the first coupling or two is strong. Instead of answering with words, he moans quietly and moves until Stephen's fingers, regretfully, slip out of him and he can roll up on to his knees and chest. It's a lazy slope of his back, shoulders down to the bed, ass exposed to cool air that makes him shiver.

Stephen stretches out beside him, trails his fingers down the curve of Tony's body, appreciating the instinctive gesture. “You look lovely.”

Tony opens one lazy eye, looking like a sleepy cat, pressing his ass out. “If you don't mount me in the next minute, I'm going to the closet for my toy box.”

He snorts and pulls himself up to his knees. “More like you'd shove me down and fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Hmm, yeah, you're right.” He sighs as Stephen touches him, takes his hips in his hands as he moves behind him.

Stephen kisses along the center of his spine as he leans into Tony, letting his cock be swallowed right up. He groans into Tony's skin, nipping him gently. “You're too spoiled by the real thing to settle for a fake knot.”

All he can answer with is a drawn out moan, his back arching as he angles himself back even more. There's a pause and he's so wonderfully full. “You know me too well, Steph.” He starts rock forward and back, impatiently impaling himself on Stephen's dick. When the man starts to actually move, he makes a happy little noise and goes still.

“You going to start drooling into the sheets?” A pinch of teeth to punctate the teasing.

Tony grunts, “Shut up.” He tilts his head to the side as Stephen nibbles up and down the length of one side of his neck. He starts to rock into Stephen's thrusts until teeth close over his neck, making him fall pliant. A low grumble vibrates low in his chest; he'd never admit to how much he enjoys submitting to Stephen.

The pace increases rapidly. Early heat couplings tending to be short with a longer tie, they don't try to fight it. The faint swelling at the base of Stephen's erection stutters over Tony's rim with each stroke. The sensation builds and Stephen moves in close, resorting to shallow but forceful motions. He bites down in Tony's shoulder where it meets his neck, hard enough to leave imprints, as his knot expands, plugging Tony up.

His orgasm hits like a punch to the gut, a forceful thing that pumps semen into Tony, wave after wave. He grunts, licking the teeth marks he's left behind on Tony's skin. He can practically taste Tony's scent in the air, purposefully breaths with his mouth open to draw it over his tongue. Easy as can be, he slinks a hand down to Tony's groin, cups him, just another brief tease, before stroking him off in earnest. It's less than a minute and Tony's coming over his hand, clamping down around Stephen and inciting a fresh pulse of seed.

Stephen rocks gently, just enough to jostle about inside, both of them shivering with aftershocks of pleasure.

Tony pants into his pillow, face smashed in a little damp spot where he's slobbered on it. Just a little. Damnit, Stephen had him pegged, he did drool. He covers it discreetly with his hand.

“I saw that.”

“No you didn't.”

Stephen presses his grinning face to the back of his shoulder, fighting back a laugh. He's so high on hormones, his stupid is showing. Still grinning like a loon, he sits back, holding Tony up against his front. He curls around his omega, legs and arms, nuzzling at his neck happily.

Tony is more or less _purring_ in his cocoon, happy to wait out their tie. It's not until nearly thirty minutes later that Stephen's knot deflates enough to slip out with a rush of slick and semen. Tony makes a small, high noise but stays nestled in Stephen's embrace, heat-high and strung-out.


	26. Lactation (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: ABO, mpreg, male lactation, self lubrication, anal fingering, anal sex, knotting, hand job
> 
> Part two to the previous prompt, Olfactophilia.

This shouldn't have been possible. Tony keeps himself dosed with contraceptives. And he's too damn old for this. But here they are. It's been nearly six months since his heat and he's unmistakably pregnant.

That's not to say that he's not excited. He just never thought he'd actually have the opportunity to have a kid. It's one giant anxiety-inducing blessing.

His chest has been tender for most of the pregnancy. It's been one of the few steady symptoms he's had. The last week or so, it's increased exponentially. His chest has swelled and he refuses to call them breasts. They're quite petite but definitely _noticeable._ At least the growing roundness of his belly distracts attention from them.

Anyway, he discovered them _leaking_ through his shirt just this afternoon and has holed himself away since then.

Stephen finds him, shirtless and brooding in a cushy chair. He runs a hand along the elastic front of Tony's pants, feeling a swell of pride at the life growing there. Tony rests a hand distractedly over his, eyes a little unfocused. “Is something the matter?”

Tony blinks and looks up at him then. He puts a little pressure on one pectoral and a thin trickle of fluid drips down his chest. A little sniff, “I started leaking today.”

Stephen is transfixed in an instant. He catches the liquid, scoops it up with two fingers and reflexively licks it off. Tony can see his eyes darken with lust.

He groans a little. “You would find this attractive.”

“I always find you attractive,” his voice is a low rumble that _stirs_ things in Tony.

His thighs press together of their own volition. Yeah, horniness has been a symptom too. Damn.

Stephen's pulling him to his feet and switching places with him. He confused until he's pulled into his alpha’s lap, straddling him. Straight away, he's grinding down into him, pleased to feel the burgeoning erection beneath him. You don't get a horny, pregnant Tony riled up and not deliver.

“Better get these off,” Stephen traces the soft waistband of Tony's pants, tenderly caressing his belly as he goes. It's big enough to be evident but not so large as to be in the way. Yet. A carefully cast spell and their clothing dissolves away.

Tony moans. “You better not have just melted my most comfortable pants into oblivion.”

He huffs, but focuses until the aforementioned pants materialize, neatly folded nearby. “Better?”

“Yes. I was ready to bite your dick off and immortalize it as my favorite dildo.”

It's so very ridiculous that Stephen laughs, a slow, rolling thing as he pulls Tony close. He lets his hot breath tease over his chest, loving the way his back arches to push his chest further into his face when he does. “I think you'll find it's much more enjoyable attached.” When he runs a finger along Tony's perineum to his entrance, he finds a dampness there. Nothing to rival the slick he produces in heat but enough to be of use.

He gathers some of the moisture and slips two fingers in with little difficulty. He's been so very soft here and he can't get enough of it. Stephen gingerly licks patterns along Tony's torso, getting close but not quite traversing up to his chest shy of a few stray, teasing passes of his tongue.

Tony decides he's _ready_ and replaces Stephen's fingers with his beautifully thick cock. He head tilts back and he cants his hips all around, settling fully down with a groan. Face still skyward, he wastes no time fucking himself on his alpha's dick. He looks down when he feels a tongue wandering close to one of his nipples. “You really want to?”

Stephen's little moan tells him enough. “May I?”

He rides Stephen just a little slower, more of an intimate lapdance grind, considering his mate. He doesn't think he could deny him even if he wanted to. But he's intrigued. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Just be gentle, they're still a little sore.”

“Of course, love.” He hides his smile against Tony's chest, right in the center. He trails his lips across to Tony's right nipple. The area looks swollen, the nipple itself darker than usual with a rosy flush. There's the tiniest pearl of white at the tip that he slowly takes up with his tongue. Stephen closes his lips over the soft, delicate flesh. He presses against his chest and sucks. At first, he thinks that he's actually forgotten what he'd learned about nursing as a resident. He must be doing it wrong. But then a richness floods his tongue.

Tony's moaning above him, mouth open as he watches Stephen suckle at his chest. The relief is so nice, he can't believe he questioned this for a second. “Oh, Steph.” He cradles Stephen's head, softly petting his hair, encouraging him to _not stop, please._ He never expected to enjoy this so much, but here he is, eagerly fucking himself, dragging his dick between his own belly and Stephen's and pushing his chest into his face.

Stephen can't suppress a smirk and loses the seal over Tony's nipple. He lets go and watches the milk run. “You sound like you're enjoying this.”

He growls a little but doesn't slow. “Shut up!” Tony whines as he angles himself to hit just the right spot. He pushes Stephen toward the other side, “Keeping going.”

He gingerly rolls the nub between his teeth before settling in to latch on properly. Warm liquid fills his mouth and they moan in unison. He suckles and every little sound out of Tony goes straight to his dick. The flow tapers off and he backs off, giving the nipple a broad swipe of his tongue to clean away the residual. He switches back to the other side to make sure he's got all of it.

Tony shivers and Stephen takes him in his hand, strokes him off as he nurses the last bit of milk from him. “Oh god,” Tony moans, painting them both white in a mockery of the milk that drips down his chest.

Drawn to the stray rivulets, Stephen laps them up. His hands around Tony's hips urge him to _move._ The pressure builds slowly until he's teetering over the edge, blissful as he comes inside Tony, his knot swelling just enough to have him whining and grinding down against him.

Tony pants wetly into his hair, arms around his neck as his dick slowly softens inside him.

His fingers have a faint tremor as they trace shapes down Tony's back, around to his front to follow the gentle curve of his belly. Stephen kisses his face sweetly, a little mushy and sentimental. “You are lovely darling. I'm so very pleased to share every new experience with you.”

Tony has a flush over his face, down to his chest. All the extra blood has made him more prone to blushing, along with that expected pregnancy glow. He hums a little, “You're getting sappy on me, dear.”

And he doesn't mind a bit.


	27. Exhibitionism (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: anal sex, exhibitionism, mirror dimension, come marking

He's not sure why he agreed to this.

Except, yeah. He kind of does.

Tony's currently bent over the couch in the middle of the Avenger’s common room with Stephen's balls slapping into his.

There's a look of shattered glass all around them. What Stephen had called the Mirror Dimension. They can see everyone else but they can't be seen. That's not to say they can't have a sort of ripple effect through to the other side. Or so Tony had been told. Like the way the couch is currently shaking intermittently beneath him.

Clint has been folded up on the couch since they started. Every time the couch moves, he glances around, brow burrowing when he finds no clear explanation. “We're not having an earthquake or anything are we?”

FRIDAY monotones back innocently, “There has not been any seismic activity detected within the last 12 hours.”

Tony is stifling a laugh into his forearm when he sees Clint looking right at him. Through him?

“Hey Thor, tell me I'm not losing it. Can you see the couch moving over here?”

He peeks over his shoulder and can make out Thor's broad form behind them. Their line of sight passes right through them and it sends a thrill through him.

“I see it as well. Perhaps there is some mystical explanation.”

Thor's hulking form is _right next to him._ Tony moans, hiding his face as Stephen jerks him off. It's embarrassingly quick, Tony crying out as he comes over the back of the sofa.

Tony's left gripping handfuls of the upholstery as Stephen fucks into him, steady as can be.

“If I knew you would enjoy this so much, I'd have suggested it sooner.” His voice is that deep rumble that makes Tony's stomach twist into knots.

He can't even formulate a response, just groans and whines, moving with Stephen. He's so into this, it is surprising even him.

He keeps on and Tony can tell he's drawing it out. Several minutes later, Thor and Clint are both on the couch, having forfeited finding a solution. Stephen curls over his back, his mouth to his ear, “Where do you want me to come?”

His moan is a little strung out. “Uhn, on me. On my ass, my back, anything.”

He nips Tony's ear and leaves a kiss as he straightens back up. His breath is raged and uneven as he pulls out and rapidly strokes himself off, careful to get every drop on Tony's skin.

Tony shudders and makes the most sinful sounds at the sensation.

Stephen spreads his hands over his ass, up to the small of his back, smearing his release around and rubbing it into his skin.

“I guess it's probably a good thing they stopped looking huh?” He's draped over the couch, as near boneless as he can be and still be standing.

He kisses Tony's shoulder, “I may have led you to believe we could influence their environment.” A pause to kiss the other side. “I left a small spell on the couch. I thought, quite correctly, that you might like the attention it would draw.”

He groans into the fabric and moves to get one eye on Stephen. “You little minx.”


	28. Striptease (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: striptease, pole dancing, butt plug, anal sex, lingerie, hand job, kind of song fic

Tony has been thinking about this for months. Practically since Stephen had found him dancing in his workshop and made a snide comment about him being made to dance for a living and how he'd pay to see him do it with less clothes.

Tony won't admit that he's _practiced_ but yeah. He's practiced.

He sets it up, inviting Stephen over at just the right time. He's decorated a little, never one to skimp on the details. It looks a bit like a private nightclub. There's a pole to one side, a little stage even. Colorful lights illuminate the space. He has the _perfect_ music queued up.

There's the faint static of a portal opening and he instructs FRIDAY to hit play.

The sight that greets Stephen Strange is one out of dreams. Tony is in one of his fancy suits, a deep gray thing with a rich red shirt and a black tie. His feet are shockingly bare. Before he can ask what the occasion is, there's a compelling rock beat filling the room.

Tony's body starts to roll with the rhythm, pops the button open on his perfectly tailored suit jacket.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

“Have a seat, big boy.” He lets the jacket fall in a wrinkled heap.

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Stephen blinks a little at him, but moves to the indicated chair, a smirk growing on his face. He's suddenly quite pleased to have forgone his usual elaborate robes for casual street clothes.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
_Television lover, baby, go all night_

The way Tony walks is like a cat on the prowl, a smooth, confident step of a man who knows what he wants.

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

He looks a little coy over his shoulder as he loosens his tie. When he turns around, the top of his shirt is open for Stephen to admire the strip of his tanned skin against the rich red fabric of his shirt.

_So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

The black silk tie is tossed through the air where Stephen catches it, stroking the smooth material between his fingers as he watches. Tony moves with the music in a way that should be banned. His hips have the most alluring sway, showcasing his ass, perfectly outlined in crisp dress pants. The sinfully dirty moves clash with his proper attire in a way that makes him feel just the right kind of scandalous.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon, fire me up_

More buttons undone until a long line of Tony's torso is visible, tan skin broken up by paler scars.

_Pour your sugar on me_  
_I can't get enough_

Stephen observes, transfixed, as Tony teases his shirt off, slow and taunting, until it slips down his arms. It joins the suit jacket on the floor, a vibrant pop of red like blood spilled on the floor.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Tony deftly undoes his belt and drags the fine leather through his belt loops. The thing hits the floor in a clatter.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_  
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

He dances closer, hands teasing along his waistband. He eyes Stephen adjusting himself in his pants, not even trying to hide it. “You enjoying the show?”

“I am.”

_Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love_  
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_  
_Loosen up_

“Good.” He turns his back and his pants loosen. They slip far enough for Stephen to get a peek of red lace.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_  
_Tease a little more_

He wants nothing more than to trace the edge of lace with his fingers, maybe his mouth, but he gets the feeling he's not to interrupt. When he shimmies his ass in his face, pants sliding down to reveal most of the flesh of his ass cheeks, he can't resist. That lace has turned out to be a _thong_ and Tony's ass is an absolute piece of work. His fingers skim the outer curve of one side and Tony quickly turns and backs away.

“Nuh uh.” A playful waggle of his finger at his pants fall down his thighs, down, down sound his ankles where he kicks them aside.

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
_Give a little more_

Just like that, he's bare of all but a scrap of lace that hides nothing. Stephen can see _everything,_ Tony's balls heavy and peeking out the sides, his half turgid cock pulling at the translucent material.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

He turns and bends and Stephen swears he can see the base of a plug beneath the tiny strip of lace between Tony's cheeks. Tony gives a theatrical little wink and struts himself over to the pole. He swings himself around it and starts to dance.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon, fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_I can't get enough_

Let's face it, he's nearing fifty and, while nimble, is not made to hang upside down from a pole. He sticks to simpler, but no less sensual moves, showing off his legs and the ample curve of his ass, the strength in his arms.

Stephen can't take his eyes off of him.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Tony hooks a leg around the pole, downright _grinds_ against it, his head back like he's in ecstacy. He looks over in time to see Stephen shifting in his seat, clearly a little uncomfortable in his pants.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

Still busy dancing in the most pornographic manner that he can, he meets Stephen's eyes. “You should probably do something about that.” His gaze drifts down, eyeballing the line of his dick.

_Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_  
_From my head, my head, to my feet_

Stephen lifts a brow at Tony but slowly pops the button on his pants, edges down the zipper and folds down the fly, framing a sizeable bulge in his briefs.

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Tony's almost willing to end his little routine early, just to get closer. He does nearly cave when Stephen pushes the waistband down enough pull out his cock and balls, has to turn around and look away as he dances to resist.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

A few deep breaths as he jiggles his ass and he feels safe to look again. He moans, half for show, half _for real_ at the sight of Stephen slowly stroking himself.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_

He slinks his way over, walks around Stephen in one of the most self-controlled moments of his life.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_

Tony stops in front of him, he gets an eyeful of the prettiest dick he knows.

_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_

He turns again, bends just right so his ass is just over Stephen's lap and gyrates like a pro.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Oh, in the name of love_

When he touches this time, Tony doesn't brush him off, actually leans into it.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Get it, come get it_

Stephen's hands grope his ass, squeezes and pulls his cheeks apart as Tony grinds back on his dick.

_Pour your sugar on me_

Tony pulls his thong aside and Stephen knows where he's going, takes the plug Tony had worked into himself earlier. It hits the floor with a thunk.

_Pour some sugar on me_

Stephen is already slick, one of Tony's favorite tricks.

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song cuts off, bleeds into some other song. Tony arches his back as Stephen guides him down onto his dick. He winds up straddled across his lap with his back to Stephen's chest. He's already panting.

Stephen rolls his hips up and Tony groans. They fall into a messy grind of a rhythm, Stephen's arms up around his chest, tweaking his nipples, caressing down his body, along his thighs. He eases Tony's cock free from the lace, strokes him in a rhythm somewhat like the one they're writhing in.

His breath is hot against Tony's ear as he rumbles, “You like being my own personal stripper?”

Tony gasps, his head tipping back onto Stephen's shoulder. “Oh!”

“Yeah? You look divine, dancing like that.” His licks and bites his neck.

He goes tense, crying out as he comes over Stephen's hand. Tony fucks himself further on his cock, enthusiastically working him to his own orgasm. He twitches and comes inside him, trimmed nails gouging into the meat of Tony's thighs.

His voice has gone breathy, still warm on his ear, “I do hope you've not had an audience for this little show.”

Tony can feel himself blush, just a little. He had used FRIDAY to record him so he could really perfect his routine. AIs don't count. “This was all just for you, Steph.”


	29. Sleepy Sex & Massage (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: sleepy sex, anal sex, rimming, massage

Lazy Sunday mornings are quickly approaching the top of his favorite things list.

Barring any villainous activity or threats to the multiverse, he and Stephen wake when they want, no alarms, no need to rush.

More often than not, they wind up making love, smooth and easy as can be.

This morning is no exception. Tony has been watching Stephen sleep for at least half an hour when he finally groans sleepily into his pillow and cracks his eyes open.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

Too early for words, he just scrunches his brow and rolls his face into the pillow.

Tony shuffles closer, using the leg already tangled with Stephen's for leverage. He lets his morning wood slide along his thigh, his hip. He leans close to whisper in his ear, “What do you think? Up for another round?”

Stephen's moan is still sleepy but definitely aroused. “With you? Always.”

He kisses his lips, a brief, messy thing, then moves to sit astride the back of his thighs. Callused hands spread him open; he's still glistening, puffy and red from the night before. His lips press to the small of his back. “You want me to stretch you open again?”

A low rumble, “Mmm, no I'm good as is.”

Tony grins as he mouths his ass, easily pushing his tongue inside. He hums with his mouth sealed over his hole. “Look at you, all soft and gorgeous.” He slots his erection between his ass cheeks and slowly rubs against him.

There's something unintelligible mumbled into the sheets as Stephen stretches, pushing his butt up, seeking more.

He just grins and reaches for the lube they'd left discarded near the edge of the bed. He warms a little in his hands and drags them up, thumbs on either side of Stephen's spine.

Stephen lets out a long, low groan. It had hardly seemed possible, but he melts even further into the bed as Tony's fingers ease hidden knots from his muscles.

Every muscle in his reach tended to, Tony takes a little more lube and strokes it over himself. He leans forward to kiss up Stephen's neck and nose at his ear. “You ready baby?”

Stephen is on cloud nine, an utter puddle of goo. “Ohhh, yes.”

A lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and Tony's sitting up again. He holds Stephen open with one hand, guides himself home with the other.

Stephen sighs and tilts his hips just a hair.

Tony just lets his weight sink him in further and further, rolls his hips in a smooth, slow pace. It's the most unhurried motion, enough to have them both making the softest of noises as they breath.

A rumble of thunder rolls outside and the patter of raindrops begins, gently at first and then with more force.

Tony takes handfuls of flesh, gently pulling Stephen open and watching with hooded eyes as he slips effortlessly in and out. His hands slide up Stephen's back, down around his ribs, up his chest and hook over his shoulders. He moves just a touch quicker, burying his face in skin, kissing every inch.

Stephen's back arches and his toes curl but he remains largely still. He lets Tony do as he pleases, echos back every sound of pleasure mindlessly. Flashes of lightning brighten the room.

They can last long sessions like this, serene and entangled together. Lazy and sweet as candy. Neither of them could say how long they're at it. Long enough for the half hidden sun to stretch across the floor and the thrumming of rain to lighten. Stephen succumbs first, tingling down his arms and legs, a long-coiled pressure in his belly springing free. He shivers against the sheets, “Ohh, Anthony.”

“You're so beautiful baby,” he coos into his ear, kisses him and holds him close. His hips still roll, pace hiccuping and increasing. Unwilling to lose all that skin contact, he stays folded down, hot, damp breath on Stephen's skin. Tony gasps as his orgasm crashes over him. He comes down slowly, still covering Stephen, pressing mindless kisses anywhere he can reach.

Quietly, against sweat-cooled skin, he whispers, like it's a secret, “I love you.”


	30. Stockings & Gagging & Swallowing (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: stockings, panties, garter belt, oral sex, face fucking, gagging, swallowing

Stephen has legs that go on for days. Tony loves them, will touch them every chance he gets.

Seeing him in stockings for the first time drove him up the wall.

It hadn't been difficult to convince Stephen that they needed to do that more often.

The man in question has pristine, red thigh-high stockings and matching red panties. A rich ribbon and lace garter belt is icing on the cake. Tony's on his knees without a stitch on. His callused fingers catch over the delicate material. No snags. He knows better.

Stephen pets his hair. “Careful, love.” He slides down the front of his lace panties, pulls his cock out so it hangs pretty in front of Tony's face.

Well, if that's not an invitation.

Tony has his mouth on him immediately, suckling on the head and down his length. Stephen's hand closes on his hair, holds him in place as he slides in further. He gags but just a little, breaths through it until he pulls back to trace his lips with the head of his dick. Further back and there's a thick string of saliva connecting them.

It snaps and Tony's drawn back to it, hands curling around behind silky-covered thighs.

Quivering hands come up on either side of his face. Their eyes lock and, one long, acknowledging blink, _yes,_ from Tony is all it takes. Stephen firm but gentle, holds him in place and fucks his mouth.

He's not perfect, he gags and drools and Stephen has to pause after a while to let him breath, but damn if he doesn't love it. He's torn between feeling glorious muscle shift beneath his fingers and taking himself in his hand. The allure of endless legs wins and he takes in as much as he can, traces the edge of the stockings with a blunt fingernail.

A more significant gag brings tears to Tony's eyes. Stephen locks eyes with him again, slowing until another, long, exaggerated blink tells him that he's fine. Scarred fingers brush away the moisture then begins thrusting in earnest.

The tears well up again and Tony's fingers curl into flesh as he hangs on. He can feel his own cock, heavy beneath him where it's leaking desperately. Overwhelmed, he settles for a compromise. One hand stays on Stephen's gorgeous leg while the other slinks between his legs. There's a tug at his hair, a thick cock intermittently down his throat. All it takes is a few pulls and he's whining as his dick drools its release onto the floor.

He can feel the flush across his face, feels the best floaty sensation. Stephen fucks into him faster and he gags again, a tear tracking down his cheek. His mouth is flooded with ejaculate and he reflexively swallows the lot of it.

A tiny droplet at the corner of his mouth, he licks it in, reluctant to miss even a little. He keeps Stephen in his mouth as long as he can, until he's soft and too sensitive.

Tony slides deeper down on his knees, tilts his head back to stare up at Stephen, a look of utter bliss on his face.


	31. Aftercare (IronStrange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange  
> Chapter specific warnings: mostly fluff, some cleaning of genitals and other areas, sort of creampie?
> 
> Part two, continuation of the Sleepy Sex prompt.

Stephen's low rumble, the slightest happy wiggle, makes Tony's heart warm. “Love you too, darling,” it's sleepy and slightly slurred and every kind of perfect.

Tony kisses him again and slowly separates the two of them. He trails a light hand down his back, sweet and affectionate before moving to stand. “I'll be right back, baby.”

There's a quiet mumble in response.

He just smiles and pads barefoot to the en suite, gives himself a cursory wipe down. He finds the softest towels, three overly plush washcloths, and gets two wet and wrings them out.

When he comes back, Stephen turns his head to watch him, a lazy puddle on the bed. He sits there with his legs folded beneath him. More gentle touches all along his back and legs, traces the crease at the top of his thigh. He kisses his back and takes a damp cloth, gently between his cheeks, over his well-used hole where his own come dribbles out. Stephen deliberately pushes more out and he scoops that up as well.

He takes a clean corner of the cloth and wipes away a smear of lube from his skin. “Can you turn over for me?” His hands nudge gently at Stephen's side, encouraging him to roll.

A low groan escapes him, followed by a sigh as he settles on to his back. Tony has to kiss his mouth, he looks so soft and sweet.

Tony uses a fresh towel along his stomach, removing Stephen half dried ejaculate. It's gummed up a little in his hair and he has to slowly ease it out. He covers Stephen's belly with gentle kisses as he works. His attention shifts as he moves on to Stephen's cock. It's soft and resting against his thigh. He takes care to clean him off using the lightest of touches. Even so, Stephen gasps and moans softly, oversensitive, as he wipes over the head.

He follows it up with a closed-lip kiss to his hip. “Hey. It's okay, baby.” Tony takes the fluffy dry towel to soak up any residual moisture. “How does that feel?”

Stephen's furrowed brow smooths and he releases a deep breath. “Mmm, goooood,” everything he says is long and drawn out.

He touches all the surfaces he's tended to, finds nothing damp. Tony tosses the towels away and pulls the discarded sheet up over the wet spot that had been beneath Stephen. He'll change the sheets later. There's a blanket near the foot of the bed that he drapes over Stephen as the man curls up on his side.

Tony feels a smile pulling at his lips as he slips under the blanket, scoots up behind the curve of Stephen's body. There's no denying that Stephen is taller, but he curls up just a bit smaller, more than willing to let Tony be the big spoon.

His contented, dopey grin touches between Stephen's shoulders near his neck. He pulls him close with the arm over his side, hand on his chest. There's a little shuffling around as they get as much skin on skin as they possibly can manage, all up and down their torsos, legs twisted together.

They settle and there's a steady rolling of thunder outside, an occasional flicker of lightning with the gentle patter of a light rain on the window. Stephen sighs, still sleepy and tranquil, “Thank you, my beloved.”


End file.
